Ponymon
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: This is what happens when Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina get into it, without anyone breaking them up. Read as Pokemon and Pony try to live in relative harmony as they try to find a way to get the humans and Pokemon home. - Chapter 12 has a rape between Twilight and a dark manifestation of herself.
1. Human Rundown

**BIG AUTHORS NOTE!**

Sorry, had to get your attention and this seemed like a good way. This is going to be my second crossover fic: MLP and Pokemon, the newest Pokemon. There's only going to be a few OCs from both my Pokemon and MLP fics, and also the ponies are actually going to be ponies, not Anthro, and RD and pinkie were never psychopathic murderers. Pony OCs ah'm gonna use are Dorliche and Transcendence manely, but will insert others on occasion. Pokemon trainer OCs Ah'll be using are Drake Emberz, Jecht, Bruce Stevenson, Lucy Hawk, and Thanatos Dread.

I guess that means Ah'm gonna have to give pony descriptions of Transcendence, huh? As the humans will remain human. Well then, ah guess there's only one phrase that comes to mind: Allons-y!

Transcendence 'Unity' Lee

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Species: Alicorn

Wings: (close to the wings on Brony artist H8_Seed's OC)

Eyes: Emerald with small amount of orange.

Coat: Tan

Tail/Mane: Gold

Cutie Mark: 3 gold rings linked in a triangle.

Name: Thanatos 'Death' Dread

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 186 lbs

Eyes: Red with Golden streaks

Hair: Prematurely white and shoulder length

Skin: Pale as fuck

Name: Bruce Stevenson (Alpha)

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 226 lbs

Skin: a very pale complexion 226 lbs

14' pure white wings, blood red eyes flecked with gold, long, white hair, a white Charizard tail with a grey flame, white Umbreon ears with black rings, small spikes on each knuckle, gold rings on his arms, legs, and up his spine.

Lucy Hawk (Omega)

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 176 lbs.

Skin: light, yet tan

long black, blue, brown hair, solemn gray eyes, Loppuny ears, retractable hand spikes, blue and black fur around her wrists, ankles, and neck, and paws for feet.

Jecht

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 186

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Short, black

Teeth and nails filed to points.

**Legendaries Ah'll Use:**

Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Latias, Latios, Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Manaphy, Phione, Heatran, Cresselia, Darkrai, Rotom, Regigigas, Shaymin, Arceus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Victini, Cobalon, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Thundurus, Tonandus, Landorus Melloeta, Genesect, Kyurem, Xerneas, and Yveltal.

Kyurem, Black Kyurem, and White Kyurem will be three separate Legendaries/entities/beings.

* * *

So that's it for starters, ah guess.

Until next time, this is Scourge the Unholy signing off!


	2. Legendary Rundown

Following is description of the Legendaries.

**SINNOH**

Arceus: Mare, 6', with pure white fur, golden mane and tail, robotic-like wings, a horn, and bright green eyes. CM is the rings around her waist.

Giratina: Stallion, 6'4", golden colored mane and tail, rings of smokey grey and jet black fur, crimson eyes, what looks like a gold mask, large black wings with red undersides and red tips. CM is purple vortex.

Mew: Mare, 1', pale pink fur, bubblegum pink mane and tail, child-like blue eyes, a horn, and small, cherub-like wings. CM is the Tree of Life.

Regigigas: Stallion, 6'2", white fur, green mane and tail, and yellow eyes. CM is the dots on his face.

Heatran: Mare, 5'2", orange and red fur, silver mane and tail, orange eyes. CM is a volcano.

Shaymin: Mare: 2'3", white fur, green feet locks, green mane and tail, two red feathers in mane, solid white wings, and green eyes. CM is a Gracidea flower.

Darkrai: Stallion, 4'5", jet black fur, red fur around muzzle, white mane and tail, black horn, and neon blue eyes. CM is a white ring(New moon).

Cresselia: Mare, 4'4", lavender fur, gold underside, short gold mane, lavender tail, ring-like wings, and violet eyes. CM is crescent moon.

Uxie: Mare, 1', pale blue fur, gold mane, pale blue tail, horn, red orb between eyes, and eyes are always closed. CM is a pile of books.

Mesprit: Mare, 1', pale blue for, pink mane and tail, horn, red orb between eyes, and yellow-ish. CM is two hearts

Azelf: Mare, 1', pale blue fur, cobalt mane and tail, horn, red orb between eyes, and yellow-ish eyes. CM is a black bulls head.

Manaphy: Stallion, 1', aqua blue fur, teal mane and tail, has lungs and gills, and lite blue eyes. CM is it's egg.

Phione: Mare, 1'4", aqua blue fur, teal mane and tail but shorter than Manaphy's, lungs and gills, and lite blue eyes. CM is a group of bubbles.

Rotom: Stallion, 1', orange fur, electric blue mane and tail, a horn, and blue eyes. CM is a ball of energy.

Palkia: Stallion, 5'11", pale pink fur, pink and white mane and tail, horn, pinkish eyes, and the plating on body. CM is 3 dark purple claw marks.(Spatial Rend)

Dialga: Stallion, 5'10", cobalt fur, silver-blue mane and tail, horn, red eyes, and body plating. CM is an hourglass with purple sand.

**X AND Y VERSIONS**

Xerneas: Stallion, 6'2", blue and black fur, black tail, multicolored mane, horn and dark blue eyes. CM is a large 'X'.

Yveltal: Stallion, 7'3", white mane, black tail, large black wings, and turquoise eyes. CM is a large 'Y'

**UNOVA**

Victini: Stallion, 1'4", faded yellow fur, orange mane and tail, small cherub-like wings, and blue eyes. CM is a macaron.

Genesect: Stallion, 4'11", body is made out of a purple colored metal, no mane or tail, orange eyes, and part of his back can partiality detach to fire his canon. CM is a fossil.

Meloetta-Aria Forme: Mare, 2', black fur with green ring around middle, green mane and tail with blue spots, horn, ear mic in right ear, and teal eyes. CM looks like an ear mic.

Meloetta-Pirouette Forme: Mare, 2', black fur with orange ring around middle, orange mane and tail, small wings, ear mic in right ear, and orange eyes. CM looks like an ear mic.

Keldeo: Stallion and is in his Resolute Forme. Don't know what that is? Google it.

Kyurem: Stallion, 6', blue-grey fur, ice blue mane with yellow stripe down the center, tail is ice blue, wings that look made of ice, and yellow eyes. CM is a glacier.

White Kyurem: Mare, 6'3", white-grey fur, blue and white mane with yellow stripe down the center, white tail, right wing looks like ice, left wing looks like white fur, and eyes look like small fires. CM is glacier with a fire inside.

Black Kyurem: Mare, 6'2", black and blue-grey fur, black and blue mane with yellow stripe down the center, black tail, right wing is bat-like, left wing looks made of ice, left foreleg and both rear legs are ice-like in appearance, and eyes are yellow. CM is a glacier with lightning bolts inside.

Landorus: Stallion, 4'3", orange fur with white feetlocks, brown tail, white mane, and yellow eyes. CM is a red raindrop shape.

Zekrom: Stallion, 5'11", black fur with patches of dark grey, tail is black and shaped like a generator, mane is black with blue tip, wings are bat-like, and red eyes. CM is bolts of lightning.

Reshiram: Stallion, 6'1", white fur, mane, and tail, two silver colored rings around the neck, tail is shaped like a generator, large feathered wings, and dark blue eyes. CM is a ball of fire.

Thundurus: Stallion, 5'9", fur is a lite blue in front that turns to purple at rear, white mane, purple tail with black rings, blue and white wings, and yellow eyes. CM is a blue raindrop shape.

Tornadus: Stallion, 4'7", fur is green with purple spots, white mane,purple tail with yellow stripes, green wings with purple tips, and yellow eyes. CM is a purple raindrop shape.

Virizion: Mare, 5'7", two-toned green fur, lite green mane and tail, horn, pink feather on either side of neck, green knee-high boots with pink trim on all four legs, pink scarf, and rose colored eyes. CM is a trio of trees.

Terrakion: Mare, 5'3", brown fur with orange spots above forelegs, dark brown mane and tail, very muscular, horn, and orange eyes. CM is a cave entrance.

Cobalion: Mare, 5'11", dark blue fur with black spots and silver-blue feetlocks, white mane, silvery tail, horn, steel plates/armour, and yellow-orange eyes. CM is a pair of swords crossed in an 'X'.

**HOENN**

Deoxsys: Mare, 5'7", red fur with several blue stripes, blue-green mane and tail, a purple orb in it's chest, a horn, a stripe of green fur between white eyes. CM is a meteorite.

Jirachi: Mare, 1', white fur, yellow mane and tail, three green squares in the mane, horn, and two green triangles under her grey eyes. CM is a comet with a tail.

Rayquaza: Stallion, 7'8", emerald green fur with black designs down his sides that can glow yellow, green mane and tail with two red streaks, rudder or fin-like protrusions on front shoulders, green wings, and yellow eyes with black pupils. CM is the planet with a white ring around it.

Groudon: Stallion, 5'9", red and black fur with designs that can glow blue, a red and black mane and tail, what looks like armour plating, and gold eyes. CM is a mountain.

Kyogre: Mare, 5'10", aqua blue fur with designs that can glow red, mane and tail are a liter blue, thick skin, lungs and gills, and gold eyes. CM is a tidal wave.

Latios: Stallion, 5'7", no mane or tail, lower body and forelegs are blue, while upper body and rear legs are grey, pointed ears, long and thin but very powerful wings, body is covered with light-reflecting down feathers, and eyes are crimson. CM is a red triangle.

Latias: Mare, 4'7", no mane or tail, lower body and forelegs are red, while upper body and rear legs are white, triangle shaped ears, short and thin but very powerful wings, body is covered with light-reflecting down feathers, and eyes are amber color. CM is a blue triangle.

Registeel: Mare, 5'3", black mane and tail, fur is metallic silver, forelegs are black, rear legs are a gun-metal grey, the fur in the middle of her face is black, and her eyes are silver. CM is the red dots on her face.

Regice: Stallion, 4'11", ice blue fur, mane, and tail, six one foot tall pillars of ice on the sides of his back, and eyes are teal. CM is the yellow dots on his face.

Regirock: Stallion, 5'7", slate grey fur with patches of brown, orange mane and tail, boulder-like plates above forelegs, three two foot tall rock pillars in the center of his back that bend forward, and orange eyes. CM is the orange dots on his face.

**JOHTO**

Celebi: Mare, 2', upper body and forelegs are pale green, lower body and rear legs are dark green, mane is light green that swoops up, tail is dark green, insect-like wings, and blue eyes. CM is a lake.

Ho-Oh: Stallion, 6'6", red fur with a white underside and green stripe around his neck, short gold mane, long gold tail, wings with one row of red feathers one with white, and one with green, black fur rings around burning red eyes. CM is a rainbow colored feather.

Lugia: Mare, 5'1", silver-blue fur, mane, and tail with sky blue belly, five fin-like protrusions on each side of her back, large wings, a fin one either side of her head above sea blue eyes. CM is a whirlpool.

Suicune: Mare, 6'7", lite blue fur with white underside and white diamonds, purple mane, white tail, horn, and red eyes. CM is Northern Aurora (Aurora Borealis).

Entei: Stallion, 6'11", brown fur with cream underside, smoke colored mane and tail, horn, grey plates on his back, black bands around legs, a white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache on its face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on its forehead, and orange-red eyes. CM is a volcano.

Raikou: Stallion, 6'3", yellow fur with black stripes that resemble lightning bolts and a white under-side, grayish-purple mane, grayish tail, horn, face is white with a light-blue "X" on its face and a gray crest on its forehead, and has red eyes. CM is a thunderbolt.

**KANTO**

Mewtwo: Stallion, 6'7", fur is a grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail and mane, horn, a tube that extends from the back of its skull to its spine, short ears, and purple eyes that turn blue when attacking. CM is a Double Helix.

Moltres: Stallion, 6'7", yellow fur, mane, tail, and wings that appear to be made out of fire, and umber eyes. CM is a ring of fire.

Zapdos: Stallion, 5'3", yellow fur with black underside, yellow, short, and spiky mane and tail, wings are yellow with black underside, and eyes are bright yellow. CM is three lightning bolts.

Articuno: Mare, 5'7", cyan fur with sky blue on neck, cyan mane and tail, head crest is three feathers, large wings, which look like they are made of ice, and red eyes. CM is a blizzard.

Sweet Celestia and Arceus! It took me almost 3 hours to type this damn thing up. If you have any concerns about their genders and appearances, then deal.

Also, Ah know you can get a Phione and Rotom egg, but Ah've always included them when listing the Legends simply cause they're ah bitch to get.


	3. Damn it, Palkia!

+Orre Region+

Across the vast Orre wasteland are three creatures engaged in a titanic battle. They are the masters of Space, Time, and Distortion, also known as Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. "Stop this fighting at once!" Giratina bellows to his two brothers, both of whom ignore him completely. "I shall put you in your place!" Dialga roars and launches a Hyper Beam at the Space Deity, who nimbly dodges it and fires a Hydro Pump in retaliation. "Cease this behavior at once!" Giratina shouts. "Silence, brother! I'm going to end this when I see fit!" Palkia shouts back, sending a Spacial Rend in his direction. "Grrr, that's it!" Giratina roars, enraged, before a purple aura surrounds the three.

However, he put to much power behind the move and entrapped the rest of the Legendaries as well, and 5 trainers. "Brother, control yourself!" Dialga instructss, straining against the Distortion Aura. "I've. Had. ENOUGH!" Palkia roars before a purple-pink energy erupts from him. There's a bright flash and loud bang, when the dust settles the trio, the 5 Trainers, and the rest of the Legends have vanished. "Palkia, I'm going to fucking kill you!" A figure in all black, with a large, red jaw-like appendage and long, flowing white hair, shouts.

+Equestria/Ponyvile-Town Center Transcendence+

"Transcendence, are you 100% sure you wish to return to your home dimension?" Princess Celestia asks me, again. "Yes, I've done what you brought me here to do." I reply with a nod. "Very well. Twilight, start up the device." She instructs and Twilight nods before putting her fore hooves on a lever and pushing down. "You really wanna go?" Dash asks with a sad expression. "Honestly? No. But it's what has to be done." I explain with a saddened sigh. As everypony in Ponyvile had gathered to say goodbye, you could actually hear several of them crying.

"Well, ah guess this is goodbye, then." AppleJack states, looking slightly down. "Yea, I guess so." I reply, also looking away. "Ah, ta hay with it!" She exclaims before giving me a kiss. It starts out somewhat forceful but softens after a few seconds. "Oh. My. Gosh." Dash says, jaw dropped. "If you're going, then hurry!" Twilight shouts, the portal becoming jittery. "Alright then. Thank you, everypony, for everything!" I shout, waving a hoof in the air, before starting towards the portal. Suddenly the portal generator starts spraying sparks and the portal closes. "No, no, no!" Twilight exclaims, rushing to the generator. The portal springs back to life, but several figures are propelled out of it. "Everypony back!" Dorliche shouts before forming a large earthen cage around the figures.

"Where are we?" A female voice asks before one of them stands up. It easily reaches 6', with pure white fur, golden mane and tail, wings much like mine, a horn, and bright green eyes. "Another dimension! Where do you think, Sinnoh?" A sarcastic voice asks before another one stands. A few inches taller than the other one, it also has a golden colored mane and tail, rings of smokey grey and jet black fur, crimson eyes, what looks like a gold mask, large black wings with red undersides and red tips. "Oh hush, Giratina. Loosen up some." A squeaky female voice suggests before one of them floats up. It's maybe a foot tall, pale pink fur, bubblegum pink mane and tail, child-like blue eyes, a horn, and small, cherub-like wings. "Um, who are you?" I ask, taking a catious step forward.

"Oh, you can talk then. This will be far easier to explain." The white one, a mare, states. "Yes, we can talk. Is that a problem?" Dorliche demands with a growl. "Not at all. But may I ask as to why we're in this cage?" The mare asks, knocking a hoof against one of the bars. "Safety precaution. You just shot out of a Dimensional Gate." Lightening explains as Princess Celestia, Eclipse, Luna, and Discord approach the mare. "Understandable. I am Arceus, Goddess of all Pokemon. And the reason we so rudely entered your dimension was because of a quarrel between three of my creations." The mare explains, giving the darker Alicorn and two others glares.

"Come on Arceus, hurry up and get us out." A male instructs before something I never though I'd see here presses against the edge. "A human?!" I exclaim, falling on my rear. "Well not quite. My dad's Latios, a Dragon." The human, a male, claims before morphing his whole right arm into a dragon's fore leg. "Awesome!" Dash shouts and flies towards him, stopping a few inches from the bars. "You can fly, too?" The mare, Arceus, asks. "Yes, although some of us can use magic, others can't do either, and a very few can do both." Princess Celestia explains, approaching the mare "Bwahahahahahaha!" One of them laughs and a few of them step back to reveal a Unicorn with pale white fur, a blue tail, orange and blue mane, what looks like three feathers coming out of his mane, and dark blue eyes. He's laughing at a trio of earth ponies beside him.

"This is not funny, Keldeo." A green mare claims. "Maybe not for you, Virizion. But it is for me." The Unicorn states. before he starts laughing again. "Seeing as how you're all ponies, you _do_ know what meat is, right?" The human with the Dragon arm asks. "Yes we do. But only one of us eats it." Dorliche explains. "Really? A pony, eating meat?" Another human asks, also a male. "Yea, me. Problem?" Dorliche asks with a pissed off expression. "No. Although I am curios as to how you could injure me if I did." The first male states with a smirk. In reply, Dorliche bares his teeth and taps a hoof, causing a single, yet large, earthen spike to slowly rise out of the ground next to him. "Try anything funny. I _dare_ you, and this Immortal will rip you to shreds. Understand.?" He growls, causing those in the cage, and a few outside of it, to back up. "An Immortal? As if. I can move continents and make mountains rise." Another one claims in a lower, gravely voice. "And who are you?" Dorliche demands.

A large earth pony standing at roughly 5'9" with red and black fur, no mane, a red and black tail, gold eyes, and what looks like armour plating steps forward. "The name is Groudon, and you're not the only one that can bend the earth to his will." He claims, butting his head against the cage, before being surrounded by a crimson aura. Suddenly the ground starts to shake viciously, knocking everypony off balance and sending them to the ground. The cage begins to fall, literally, before collapsing completely. "Are you threatening us?" Celestia demands with an angry glare. Before she can do anything, however, a large blast of highly pressurized water slams into the pony, sending him sliding. "Cool your jets, you moron." A female orders.

* * *

Second X-Over story! Even as a pony, Giratina still looks BA. And Groudon's already pissed Dorliche off.

And I'm not going to describe anymore of the Legendaries because Ah did in the 'Legendary Rundown'.

Also, Kyogre's the one that sent Groudon sliding.


	4. Two Years!

+Mewtwo+

"Are those imbeciles already fighting?" I ask, turning to Genesect at my left. "It appears so." He replies in a robotic voice that lacks any emotion, but hides the fact that he is actually quite humorous. "It's not really surprising, actually." Deoxsys claims from my right. "I suppose you are correct." I agree. "Genesect, can you still use your canon?" Deoxsys inquires. "One moment. Systems check in progress." Comes Genesect's reply. Three minutes later a very loud hiss is herd, getting the attention of the rest of the Council, the humans, and this dimensions inhabitants, and his canon snaps out of it's locks and rises. "What in Equestria?" One of the creatures asks, a purple one with a horn and wings. "All systems are green and running at normal levels." He announces and lowers his canon.

"Is that a robot?" another asks, this one also with a horn and wings, but with machine like wings. "Technically, Genesect is a fossil that was revived and altered by a group of humans who wanted to rule the world, err, our world." Drake explains and knocks a fist on Genesect's cranium, which issues a ringing noise. "Palkia, you're an idiot." Darkrai states, fixing Palkia with a glare. "Okay, this is almost _too _much! I mean first my world and the Pokemon world merge, and now I get launched into a dimension where everyone is a pony." Thanatos claims, waving his arms in the air for a short time.

"Speaking of Pokemon, we should check ours." Lucy suggests and the others nod before releasing their teams. "Where in the world are we, Jecht?" Brutus inquires. "Another dimension, it seems brother." Jecht replies, currently examining our surroundings for possible escape routes. "It seems they're all fine. So why did you guys change?" Bruce states. "I think I might be able to explain that." Dialga claims, but is interrupted. "As much as you are all wondering how it is you got to our dimension, until we know more about you I'm afraid we're going to have to put under temporary lock down." The largest of the Equines states and Arceus nods.

+Transcendence+

"Wait, did you say these things came to _your_ world?" I ask one of the humans as Princess Celestia and the others try to figure out how to get these new arrivals to Canterlot. "Uh, yea. I was living on Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, until Pokemon started to arrive." He explains. "What country? State? City?" I ask. "Uh USA, Kansas, Topeka." He says, caught off guard. "Has there been anything about a missing person, a male, named Transcendence Lee?" "Yea, about two years ago. How did you know about that?" He asks, still startled. "Two years? But I've only been here two _months_. I must talk to Princess Celestia." I state, slightly shocked at this news, before trotting over to the Princesses. "Hello Transcendence, you look troubled." Princess Celestia says, eyeing me.

"Please tell me the truth when I ask this question. Is there a time difference between here and my home dimension?" I ask, looking at her with a bit of worry. "Ah yes, I suppose you should know." "Know what?" "One month here is a year there." As soon as I hear her words, I start to feel like I'm falling inside the black. "Are you alright?" She asks. "I need some time alone." I say, shaking myself, before I take off for home in the clouds. After I shut the door, I slowly make my way up the stairs to my room, where I fall onto my bed and remain for hours until I hear knocking on my door.

"Dude, are you alright?" Dash asks when I open the door. "No, not really." I reply with a sigh. "I guess not, you've been closed up inside for two days now." She explains and my jaw drops. "Two days?!" I exclaim and she nods. "I thought only a couple hours had gone by! Oh man, AppleJack's probably freaking out now." I state and am about o leave, but Dash stops me. "Dude, I'm gonna be strait with you: You look like shit. Go bathe, now." She orders in a stern tone. "Alright." I sigh before turning around and dragging myself back upstairs to the bathroom. Almost an hour later I step out of the shower and go back downstairs, where I find Dash waiting, reading a magazine. "Oh, and one thing you should know, those new guys were cleared and are currently living in a castle that they made in a couple hours." She states.

"What?" I ask before we take off. "The red one that got under Dorliche's nerves and a couple others made a castle out of the ground and plants that several of them grew in seconds. I guess you'll see it when we land." She explains. When we land, I'm tackled by an orange shape. "What where ya thinkin'? Worryin' us all like that, huh?" AppleJack asks, front legs wrapped tightly around my waist. "AJ, to tight, can't breathe." I croak, tapping her on the back. "Oh, sorry sug'." She says, letting go so we can get up and I can breathe. "Anypony else gonna tackle me?" I ask, still catching my breathe. "I don't think so. But AppleJack was right, you had us all worried. Why did you shut yourself up?" Twilight asks. "Cause I found out that it's been two years home since I came here, that's why." I explain.

"Wow, well moving on, those new guys are actually really cool. oh, here comes a few now." Dash states and points down the street towards two Pegasi and an Earth Pony. One of the Pegasi is white and red while the other is grey and blue and the Earth pony looks like it's wearing purple metal. "Wait, has Pinkie thrown a welcoming party yet?" I ask cautiously. "No, she was waiting for you, but I'm sure she's got something planed." Rarity explains as the trio gets closer.

* * *

Two years?! Fucking Multiverse.

Also, can anypony catch the song reference?


	5. New Allies and Alliance

+Transcendence+

"Still say they're strange." Rainbow says after they pass us. "So? When I arrived, you thought I was a spy." I state, giving her a look of amusement. "Help!" Somepony shouts before one of the humans comes barreling past us, Lyra hot on his tail asking a bunch of questions. "What was that?" Twilight asks with a confused look. "Ah don't know, but here they come again." AppleJack states, slightly sidestepping. As soon as he gets to us, however, he changes. He grows fine white fur, what look like large, curved black horns, and black claws, gold designs spiraling across his fur. "Whoa." Dash gasps when he launches himself clean over us and on a building, where he commences leaping from roof to roof. "Guys! We got a problem!" Scootaloo exclaims, flying towards us quickly with a freaked out look. What's wrong squirt?" I ask when she stops. "Ursa Minor. caught my scent or something. It's coming here!" She shouts, right before an enormous bear comes barreling out of Everfree. "OH COME ON!" Trixie shouts as we scatter. "What's the rush?" One of the humans, the one that said he was part dragon, asks catching up to me. "Turn around." I say and take off into the sky, followed by Twilight.

+Drake+

"Whoa! That thing is huge!" I state when I turn around. "I suggest you get back sir. This could get hairy." One of them says, a winged one in a blue and gold jumpsuit like thing with flame-like mane and tail. "Don't worry." Lucy says as she and Bruce approach. "We can handle ourselves." Jecht says, joining us with Thanatos. "Are you sure?" The equine, a mare, asks. In reply, Bruce punches a decent sized boulder, maybe as high as my mid-torso, and breaks it with the spikes on his knuckles. "Uh alright, if you could, get it's attention?" She says, slightly hesitant, and we all nod. "Right." We all say before me and Bruce take to the air, Thanatos transforming and surprising the group of flying ponies, before jumping on a roof and quickly progressing towards the creature.

*3rd*

"Can it die?" Jecht asks, a hand on one of his guns. "Wha?" Soarin' asks, somewhat confused. "Of course, but it would take a massive amount of force to do so. We don't want to kill it, just tire it out enough to make it retreat." spitfire explains. "Right." Jecht states and draws both guns before rushing the astral being. "Yak!" Drake exclaims when the Ursa grabs him and assumes to squeeze. "This wont end good for that thing." Lucy says with a laugh, running on rooftops beside the Wonderbolts. About that time, Drake inhales deeply before a massive tongue of blue and red flame spews forth. The reaction is instant: The Ursa practically throws him and begins putting the flames out on it's face.

"What the hoof?!" Twilight shouts, jaw dropped in astonishment. "Drake! Throw me!" Thanatos shouts before flinging himself at the human/Pokemon hybrid, who catches him and begins spinning in a circle before launching him at the beast. When he hits, his shoulder drives into the Ursa's stomach, causing it to let out a bellow of pain before stumbling back, which is followed by it quickly retreating back into the forest. "I guess we weren't need for this one." Spitfire states with a hint of amusement as the humans regroup. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouts and gives Scootaloo one up top.

+Jecht*

"He wasn't joking. He is part Dragon." One of the two winged Unicorns states with a look that resembles a grey mare Pegasi I met as the multiple ponies gather around the us. "You're part Dragon?" The other winged Unicon asks Drake, head to the side. "He can turn into one." I t say, feeling a little nervous as the crowd gets bigger. "Bull." The small Dragon says. "Heh, watch little Dragon." Drake instructs with a smirk before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Before he can do anything, however, Palkia and Arceus maneuver through the crowd.

"Drake, you'll never guess who and what we found in the forest!" Palkia exclaims interrupting Drake's transformation. "What?" Drake asks. Palkia just grins before looking to Arceus, who also grins before closing her eyes and mouthing some words. Soon, the ground begins to shake, knocking several ponies to the ground, before a large shape rises out of the forest. "What the Tartarus?!" The male winged Unicorn shouts out as the thing moves closer, details becoming clearer, mainly enormous white letters that spell out 'TITANUS' "The 'TITANUS' is here?! How the hell?!" Thanatos shouts out as it stops over the town and the docking bay door opens. "Drake! Everyone!" Someone shouts before one of the vehicles, Stephan's transforming drill-vehicle, flies out. "What in the hay is that?" An orange mare wearing a cowboy hat asks, stepping up. "Move it you guys!" A female from inside shouts before the hatch opens and a female steps out.

"Bianca!" Drake shouts before rushing to his wife, grabbing her in a tight hug. "Wonder what's here?" A heavy male voice asks before Stephan steps out, followed by Salvador, Blaine, and Pyrina. "What, how did you guys get here?" Drake asks. "Well, the ship was covered in a purple/pink aura and we were all knocked out. When we woke up, the ship was somewhat wedged in a real thick forest. We woke up an hour after the Dimensional Timepiece had apparently reset. After a couple days, today, Palkia and Arceus found us and explained where we were." Salvador explains, looking around. "Son!" Someone shouts before Salvador is tackled by a white and red blur: His mom, Latias.

+Transcendence+

"That thing is bucking huge!" Dash says, jaw slightly agape. "The ship? Or that dude in the metal armour?" I ask, looking a said armoured person. He's standing strait up and is maybe 7'4". He's got dark blue eyes, what looks like a metallic tail, a helmet with two horns that covers the back of his neck and joins with spikes on his spine, his feet have metal boots with three steal, forward facing claws and one rear facing one. He's wearing very large black pants, a long black duster, and a shirt made out of metal that looks skin tight. On his back is an enormous broad sword. "I contacted Canterlot and told the Princesses of the new arrivals." Dorliche claims and I nod. "Good, I hope she doesn't lock them up as well." Lightening replies.

"More of them?! Now I gotta resize the entire party!" Pinkie shouts, then pauses. "OHMYGOSH! THATMEASMORENEWFRIENDS!" She shouts, loud enough to catch the attention of one of the newer arrivals. "Wait, did that horse just talk?" He asks in disbelief, pointing at Pinkie. "Technically, we are all ponies." A regal female voice states before Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, along with Prince Eclipse, Shining Armour, and Discord appear in the center of the group, near the newer humans. "What is that thing?" Shining asks, looking between the massive battleship and the armour wearing one. "I apologize for this, Princess, Prince. I had no clue that them and our ship had also arrived as well." The male, Drake I think, claims with a bow. "So you know them and what this thing is, then?" Princess Luna asks. "Yes Princess Luna. They are friends and allies, and the ship is ours as well." He explains.

+Hidden Kingdom of the Changelings+

"What?! Humans?!" The insect-like queen of the Changelings, Chrysalis, demands after a Changeling tells her of the new arrivals in Ponyvile. "Yes my Queen. And it appears one or more of them is not quite fully human." The Changeling adds, refusing to look up at Chrysalis. "Hmm, thank you for this information. Now leave me be." She instructs and the Changeling nods before peeling out of the room. "How can their be humans here? They went extinct thousands of years ago." Chrysalis says to herself, completely unaware of her shadow, which is moving and doing various poses, as if it's no longer attached to the love feasting Queen. "Huh? Who's there?" She demands, spinning around, her shadow returning to it's rightful position and movements. "I must be imagining things." She claims with a shake of the head.

As she continues walking, she closes her eyes and begins to daydream about when she finally conquers Equestria. So focused, she doesn't even hear the large black Unicorn step in her path until she walks into him. "What? Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Chrysalis demands, looking up into the face of the King of Shadows: Sombra. "Hello Chrysie, it's _lovely_ to see you again." Sombra states with a scowl. "What do you want?" Chrysalis demands. "Have you not herd? There are humans here." He says, falling into step beside her. "Yes I know. I received information from one of my spies earlier. What is your point?" "I assume that since your most recent failure to take the kingdom has been almost a decade, I wish to propose an alliance of sorts between us. Are you interested?" This cause Chrysalis to pause in her trot. She turns to face Sombra with a devious and twisted smile on her face. "I'm listening, go on." She instructs and a similar grin appears on Sombra's face as well.

* * *

Eeyup! Ah'm back! After suffering major writers block, Ah managed to finally get out a Ch. for one of my fics. If ya were wanting one for Transcendence, Ah'm sorry, that's still blocked. TT_TT.

So, more of my Human OCs have arrived, same with a massive ass-battle ship. The ship was Lawrence the 3rd's from the Pokemon movie in the Orange Islands. And the woman, Bianca, is the from the Pokemon movie on Altomare.

Uh-Oh! We got the Queen of the Changelings and King of Shadows as a team...

What's gonna happen next chapter? Well it involves Stephan, Transcendence, Shining Armour(sorry if I misspell or keep misspelling that) and a Manticor.


	6. Meet the Metal Head

+Next day-Stephan+

"So let me get this strait. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina got into it, Palkia did something, and sent us all to this new dimension?" Blaine asks when all us humans and three of this dimensions natives meet inside the TITANUS later that day. "Correct, although why the Council transformed into..." Drake begins but stops and looks to one of the two present Equines: Two male, one female one what they called a Unicorn, with a blue mane and tail, the other two an Alicorn, the male with automail looking wings and pretty tall and the female purple. "Ponies." The Alicorn states and Drake nods. "Thank you, Prince, uhhhh. Never did get either of your names." Drake says and I face-palm at his stupidity. "My name is Transcendence Lee, apparently the Element of Unity, and I may be an Alicorn, but I am not a Prince. I actually came from the same dimension as your friend, Thanatos. I was jerked her 2 months ago Equestrian time, two years your time, to keep the other Elements of Harmony together." The male Alicorn explains.

"I am Shining Armour, Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guards, Twilight's older brother, and husband of Princess Cadence, making me Prince of the Crystal Kingdom." The Unicorn says. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I am Ponyvile's librarian, Shining Armour's little sister, Princess of Friendship, and the Element of Harmony, Magic. Pleased to make your acquaintances." The purple one finishes with a nod. "Thank you. Now, we have no clue why the Council only transformed and none of us or our Pokemon." Drake claims. "Any idea how long we'll be here?" Salvador asks. "No, Palkia can't seem to open a Dimensional Gateway to any other Dimension. Giratina can can open a gateway to this dimension's version of hell, Tartarus, but not to the Distortion Realm. So long story short: We're stuck until further notice." Drake concludes with a clap, getting everyone's attention. "Drake." "Yes Bianca?" "Remind me to hit Palkia a few times next time I see him, would ya?" Bianca asks, cracking her knuckles.

"Well I don't know, or really care, about the rest of you, but Transcendence is it?" I begin, looking at the pony. "Yea?" "There anything around here that can put up a good fight?" I ask. "Uhh, Hydra's and Manticors. If you're very unlucky, you'll get a Dragon. Hydra's live down in the swamp, while Manticors live in the Everfree Forest." He explains, giving me a strange glance. "Hmm, I guess a Manticor would be the best option, seeing as how they're so close. I'll be gone for a while, any of you care to join?" I ask as I stand up and stretch.

"I'll go." Transcendence offers. "As shall I, we don't need you getting injured." Shining Armour adds, getting a chuckle from the others. "I'm good. Do Would you happen to have a library on board? As I'm curious about your species and behaviors." Twilight Sparkle asks and Bianca nods before leading her off, followed by Lucy. "So why in Equestria are you looking for a fight?" The Prince asks when we get a ways from the TITANUS. "Back home, I wrestled with things called Pokemon. They're creatures with extraordinary powers and abilities. I myself am a half-breed, like Drake. But instead of being have Dragon, Latios to be exact, my mom is an Aggron, here listen." I say and pull out a barely used Pokedex and go to Aggron.

"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lairon. Aggron claims a large mountain for its territory, and fiercely defends it from those who trespass. The average height and weight is 6'11" and 793.7 lbs. Aggron are huge, black and gray-silver, monstrous bipedal Pokémon. They stand on their hind legs and may use their arms to attack opponents and pick things up. They have a thick, long, black tail that they can swing at enemies and they have large armor plating on their body and head. They have three claws on each hand and on each foot. Their face and head is covered in gray-silver armor, with the uppermost, pointed plate possessing two pairs of holes on its upper section, with horns protruding from the foremost holes. These horns, which it uses to dig tunnels through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine the individual Aggron's age. Aggron's forehead plating extends past their upper jaws in a small point. Like its pre-evolutions, Aggron has sky-blue eyes, and a nostril-like hole on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions, and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver-colored armor sections. Aggron have pointed black bands on their shoulders, and gray-silver bands on their arms and legs. Aggron that have gained gouges from previous battles apparently wear them as mementos, and it is suggested that the wounds do not heal, or do not heal rapidly, as Aggron's Black 2 and White 2 Pokédex entry states that the more wounds it has the more battles it has fought. If the wounds healed quickly or at all, they would not be visible to record these battles for the prolonged time the Pokédex implies. However, the Pokédex may be hinting that Aggron constantly battle and get many wounds in a short period of time, although the former seems more plausible.(1)" The Pokedex blurts out.

"So if the average height is 6'11", then how are you so tall?" "Well Prince Shining, the reason for my 7'4" height is because my mothers original trainer used illegal steroids to increase her battle skills. She herself is almost eight feet tall. Would you like to meet her?" I ask, tapping the Love Ball on my belt. The two share a glance before looking at me and nodding. I grin, hard to see under the lip on my iron plated and horn topped head, before grabbing the ball and pressing the button. "So we are in a different dimension?" She asks after looking at the two. "Yea. Transcendence, Prince Shining Armour, this is my mom, Sapphira. Mom, these are two of this Dimension's natives." I explain and mom nods her head to Prince Shining Armour. "Wait, your mother can speak English? And why doesn't she match the description you gave us of her species?" Transcendence asks. "She can speak English because her original trainer taught her, and she's different because she's what's called a 'Shiny', meaning an Aggron with her coloration is almost impossible to find." I explain as the four of us resume trecking through the forest until I hear a scratching noies and hold up my hand.

+Transcendence+

"What is he doing?" The creature asks quietly. "Looking for a Manticor to fight." I say and she groans before face-clawing as he takes off the duster. "Whoa." Shining gasps because what we had thought to be a tight-fitting torso armour piece is actually growing out of his chest. "Heh, watch this." He instructs with a smirk before leaning forward. Out of his head grows two large horns, as do spikes out of his shoulders. Down his back, metal plates slice through his skin, causing some blood to start flowing but it quickly subsides. A large metallic tail slides out from the top of his pants, which now that I notice, have several small holes in them. Before I can ask, though, small spikes push their way through them, his fingers have become razor sharp blade-like appendages. "Man, that hurts." He claims as he stands up, rubbing one of the plates on his back. "Are you going to let the others out before you engage in this seemingly idiotic activity?" The creature asks, crossing her arms. "Of course, mom. Let's go, guys." He says and taps 5 red and white balls on his waist.

The new creatures all appear to have metal on them in some way or another, but some more than others. "This is Multani, a female Excadrill. Bastion, a male Bastiodon. Eureka, a female Skarmory. Soldier, a male Bisharp. And last but least, Alloy, a male Metagross." He says, pointing to each one in turn before breaking cover with a roar, which is followed by a Manticor roaring in surprise. "Will be he alright?" Shining asks when we hear a loud thud, followed by, "Is that all you got, kitty? I've dealt with Metapod stronger than you!" from Stephan. "He'll be fine, he's fought Regigigas and won. Here." Sapphira claims and the one he called Alloy somehow lifts up the thing called a Pokedex and, after a few seconds, floats it over so me and Shining can look.

"Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon. According to legend, Regigigas has towed continents using ropes. It's weight and height are 12'02" and 925.9 lbs. Regigigas is capable of communicating via telepathy. Regigigas is decent at crafting as it is capable of making golems of inanimate objects and bring them to life. Regigigas is capable of controlling these legendary golems, even if they already belong to a Trainer. Regigigas is also able to survive extreme conditions as it is capable of working with high temperature magma, (1300-2400°F) as well as extremely cold ice (-328°F)." The device says. "Whoa, it pulled your continents into place? It must have unparalleled strength and stamina." Shining says. "Well, he sleeps a lot. But none of us know if that's how he can do such things or not." Eureka claims, right before a large blur goes flying past us. "That was fun." Stephan says, putting his coat in his bag but not calling the Pokemon back, letting them just walk with us.

* * *

I reposted this chapter because of a massive flop in it and the next chapter.


	7. IT'S ALIVE!

+Changeling Kingdom+

"If we are going to be working together, may I ask what you seek to gain out of it?" Chrysalis asks Sombra, who's standing to her right. "If we do indeed triumph this time, all I wish for is dear Twilight Sparkle." Sombra replies. "That pain in the flank? What for?" "When my Shadow Magic got to her, it left soon after, but not all of it. I still have some pull on her." He claims and a shadowy mirror forms, showing Twilight, or more accurately: An image of Twilight and her brainwaves. "What is this we are viewing?" Chrysalis asks. "Viewing? Nothing, but we are listening to dear Twilight's inner thoughts." Sombra replies with a coy grin. "Where did these dark thoughts come from? These thoughts and images of shadows, darkness, blood, and death? So much death." As her thoughts are sounded, a strange wavelength spikes across the mirror: Dipping in some locations, jumping almost beyond the mirror boarders at others. "You're so devious you're despicable. I like that in a stallion." Chrysalis says with a wink before walking away, leaving a somewhat stunned Sombra behind her.

Unbeknownst to the two, however, this entire thing was overherd by a Changeling. But this one is different: Neon yellow eyes and a brand of a large 'X' on his left side. "I've got to warn them of this." He says quietly to himself before flying off, stopping only to tear down a wanted poster with his picture and name, Klaus, on it. "Being free of the hive mind makes me the most wanted in the Changeling Kingdom. Ha!" He says while rolling it up and putting it in his saddle bag. As he gets ready to fly off, however, two Changelings spot him and one of them shouts, "Hay, Halt!" "Buck." Klaus states before quickly flying away. As the two Changelings chase him through the Changeling Kingdom, which is partly underground and partly covering a desert, he begins thinking of how to get the ponies to believe him. "Well, the wanted poster has Chrysalis's signature on it and the brand I've had since my birth, plus if I let these guys catch me I'm as good as dead. But the with ponies, I might be allowed to live." He says before turning and blasting his pursuers with magic. Instead of the normal green Changeling magic, his is a bright yellow. "That might help me convince them too." He says before speeding up and escaping the Kingdom.

+Outside of Ponyvile+

"Shit is going to happen here. I can feel it." A large Pegasi states. He has a dark gray coat, shaggy jet black mane and tail, copper eyes, his Cutie Mark is a full moon with cross-hairs on it. He's wearing a black hooded cloak that shades him from all of the sunlight and, on his left side under his wing and mostly out of sight is a large silver knife, 9 inches in length and in a very old looking sheath. "Tell me, my friend. What do you think their reaction will be when the three of us enter the town?" A Unicorn to his left asks with a smirk. The Unicorn is a bit on the small side, with a black coat, dark grey mane and tail, dully gleaming silver eyes behind a pair of thin wire frame glasses, and a Tesla Coil for a Cutie Mark. He also has a hooded cloak, but the hood is down and his saddle bags make a clink sound when ever he moves.

"Dr. Stein, Shade Hunter. We need to get moving regardless. I'm getting hungry." The third member of the group states. He's almost as large as Celestia, but obviously just winged. His fur is a dark green, his mane and tail are a few shades darker than pure white, his eyes are mismatched green and orange, there's bolts on either side of his neck, his wings, however, are his most defining feature, as they are not normal. Where they connect to his back, there's stitching marks, like they were sewn on, and the other thing is that they're Dragon wings. "Your _pet_, is right Franken Stein, we need to keep moving." The Pegasi, Shade Hunter, states. "He is not my _pet_, his name is Leere Seele(1)." The Unicorn replies, a German accent heavy. Shade Hunter just snorts before he resumes walking, the Unicorn and other cloaked creature following close behind, a dull clanking every time his left rear hoof hits the ground.

"Dr. Stein." The creature says after a few silent seconds. "Ja, was ist es?" -Yes, what is it?- The doctor replies, turning to look back. "I believe if I merely remove my hood, it will attract unwanted attention." Leere explains before removing his hood. Underneath is a normal ponies head, mostly. Covering the top left half of his face is a metal plate, part of it missing to reveal a small, dime sized hole that you can see green bolts of lightning shoot through his brain. "Then I guess we'll have to make sure you stay covered, no?" Franken replies with a grin, one the is returned by his creation, who's teeth originally belonged to a crocodile. "The only reason I've stayed with you for the past 7 years, Dr. Stein, is because of being bound by my damn honor..." Shade grumbles as they get closer to Ponyvile and Leere flips his hood back up to hide the metal plate and scars that crisscross his face.

* * *

(1) - Leere Seele = German for 'Empty Soul'

Hmmm, a free minded Changeling that's going to try and aide the 'good' guys.

Shade Hunter is a self insert, in case you're wondering.

Dr. Franken Stein and Leere Seele came from my love of reading. My copy of Mary Shelly's: Frankenstein is twice as old as me. XD And I'm 24, for Celestia's sake!

But you can bet something's going to happen that'll blow Leere's cover and Twilight and Dr. Stein are going to meet.


	8. My name is Klaus, I'm here to help

+Klaus-Edge of Everfree+

"I can't just go waltzing in there, I need to transform and find one of these Night Elite as soon as I can." I say to myself before turning into a random Pegasi. "Here goes everything." I sigh before taking off towards Ponyvile. Almost as soon as I enter the small village, I encounter a pink Earth Pony with a poufy mane and tail. "Excussse me, but do you know where I could," Is as far as I get before she inhales deeply and rockets away. "Hello, is there something I can help you with darling?" A pony asks and I turn to view a Unicorn with white fur and royal purple tail and mane. "Yessss, do you know where I could find a member of the Night Elite?" I ask, silently cursing how it sounds like I hiss whenever I say the letter 's'. "Well Darling, I just happen to be the Element of Generosity, so I'd happily show you to one of them." She says with a sweet smile. "Then pleassse, lead the way ma'am." I say and she trots off, me close behind. We soon arrive at a simple two story home and she knocks on the door, which is answered by a Pegasi with black and bright green mane and tail and orange eyes.

"Hi Rarity. This a friend?" He asks, stepping aside and granting her access. I go to enter, but bump into a bubble of sorts. "Oh, you can come in, too." He says and this time I'm allowed to enter. "Well actually, I just met him, though he does look quite hansom." The Unicorn, Rarity, states and I feel my cheeks heat up, causing the Pegasi to chuckle. "My name isssss Klaus, and I have information that will interesssst you." I say and he snaps to attention, his orange eyes boring into my neon yellow ones. "If so, then as General of the Night Elite, Lightening Strike, I order you to reveal this information." He snaps in a tone similar to a Changeling combat master.

"Here, read thissss first, and tell me your thoughtsss." I say and give him the wanted poster of myself. After looking at it, he puts it down. "Rarity, can you get the rest of the Elite and get them here?" He asks and the Unicorn nods before leaving, returning a few minutes later with the other Elements of Harmony, the Night Elite, and an Alicorn stallion. After the poster is passed around, the Pegasi, Lightening Strike looks at me. "If we were to meet this Changeling, we would definitely accept any help he could offer. But why is this poster of any importance to us?" He asks, head to the side.

"I had to make sure we would meet on peaceful groundssss." I say with a sigh, earning strange looks from all, before I'm engulfed in my almost gold colored magic and my disguise drops. "I'm here to help." I say, standing tall and defiantly. As I expected, the Unicorns and two Alicorns ready magic, while the Earth Ponies get into battle stances. "Hold it." Lightening orders and the magic fades. "Why? He's obviously tryin ta trick us." An orange mare earth pony claims with a scowl. "No, if he wanted to do that, then he wouldn't have showed us all who he is. This one is different from the rest of them." A grey Unicorn states, walking around me in slow circles.

"Every few decadesss, there isssss a Changeling born with free will. Unlesss the parentsss are willing to hide their hatchling until they are old enough to flee the Changeling Kingdom, they will give the hatchling over to a patrol." I begin, but am interrupted by the purple Alicorn. "What happens then?" She asks, writing what I say down. "What happensss then isss the patrol will take the hatchling to one of the castle'sss dungeonsss, where they execute it." As soon as I finish, a loud gasp is herd. "Wait, how would they know if a hatchling is free willed?" The male Alicorn asks. "The eyesss." Is all I say and the white Unicorn, Rarity, gets very close to my face and looks right into my eyes. "Yours are yellow. But darling, aren't they suppose to be blue?" She asks, batting her eyes a couple times before backing away from my now red face.

"That's one thing. But are there any other differences?" The purple Alicorn asks. "For the onesss that live long enough to use magic, it isss almost gold in color." I state before, with magic, levitating a small container in front of us. "So what's that?" A cyan Pegasi with rainbow mane and tail asks, indicating my brand. "Ah yesss. A few yearsss ago, I wasss caught. They were busy when they caught me, however, ssssso they threw me in a dungeon cell. I managed to escape, but right before I got out, a guard lunged at me with the brand. I know it isss just psychological, but sometimesss it feels like I wasss branded yesterday." I explain, sitting down on the floor.

"Right, moving on. Aside from agreeing to aide us and giving me this poster and us your backstory, you claimed you have information." Lightening says, serious again. "Chrysalis and Sombra have forged an alliance. And Sombra still hasss hisss shadowsss in one of you." A few seconds of silence before they all turn to look at the purple Alicorn, who sighs nervously. "Lately I've been having dark thoughts. Thoughts of blood and death, mostly. But my dreams are the most disturbed. Short flashes of me, a darker me, and Sombra as the king and queen of Equestria. Of Princess Celestia, broken and defeated, at my hooves." As she goes over all this, I notice tremors all across her body, but as I glance at her eyes, I see something disturbing: a hunger, a lusting, for the power in her dreams.

"You _are_ a Changeling though, right?" What looks like a dragon/griffon hybrid asks, somewhat skeptical. "Correct." I reply. "Then darling, doesn't that mean you feed on..." Rarity begins, but stops, unsure. "Love? No. A Changeling born of free will feedsss like a common pony. And remember when I didn't enter at first?" I ask and Lightening nods. "Well, the reassson behind that isss my parentage: My father wasss a Unicorn, while my mother," Here I stop and let out a humorless chuckle before finishing. ", my mother is Queen Chrysalis herself." As soon as those words are said, every jaw drops and the room goes beyond dead quiet.

* * *

So, Chrysalis + Unicorn that will be named later = Klaus. Dafuq? XP His father

And some Twilight's corruption is revealed, interesting...

And maybe OC(Klaus)xRarity? Maybe... :P


	9. , Worth Two in the Bush

+Shade Hunter+

"Well Stein. We're in Ponyvile, now what?" I ask when we get to Town Square. "First I would say is getting Leere something to eat, no?" He says, an eye cocked. I just grunt and shrug before throwing back my head, my hood coming off. "We're going to need someplace to live while we are here, correct?" Leere asks, both the doctor and I nodding. "Never seen you guys before. You new to Ponyvile?" A mare asks before a cyan Pegasi with a rainbow main and tail and rose colored eyes lands next to me. "Uh yea, though we're not sure how long we'll be staying." I reply instantly, earning an odd look from her. "Well, if you're just looking for a temporary place to crash I suggest seeing Twilight at the library." She states, pointing towards what looks like a large tree-house. "Thank you, uhhh." Stein begins. "Dash, Rainbow Dash. The fastest flier in Equestria." She claims before blurring away. "She is the Element of Loyalty. All the Elements of Harmony reside here in Ponyvile." Leere's rough voice claims as we head to the library.

"Um, can I help you?" A purple Unicorn asks. "Yes, a Pegasi named Rainbow Dash said to see you about temporary housing?" I say, somewhat hesitantly. "Oh, _more_ new ponies? First that group from another dimension, then that... Pegasi, earlier, and now you three." She begins and starts to ramble for a bit before remembering we're here. "Oh, sorry about that. Might as well come in while I look for that blasted book." She says and turns around, wings on her back ruffling in annoyance. -Wait, wings?- I think, surprised. "Here it is." She says and pulls down a large book, which she puts on a table next to me with magic. "Sorry about this but everypony new to Ponyvile has to sign in when they get here." She explains with a nervous chuckle.

After Stein and myself sign in, we turn to Leere, who grunts before somehow, signing in and keeping his face completely covered. "Strange." The Alicorn mumbles, a look of either amusement or curiosity. "Currently, I'm afraid there's only one empty residence is listed as 'Temporary Only' and it's a castle that was brought over brick by brick a couple thousand years ago from Trotsylvania. It belongs to a descendant of one Victor Frankenstein. It is currently in the possession of a Lucian Stein." As soon as Franken hears this, he cracks up laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asks, confusion all over her face. "Lucian Stein is his brother." I claim, sliding the ledger back to her so she can read our signatures. "Shade Hunter, Dr. Franken Stein, and Leere Seele. Wow, then you know where he lives? As he doesn't live in the castle?" She asks and Franken nods before the three of us leave the library.

+Twilight+

-That Changeling, Klaus, how could he have known? How could anypony else have known?- These questions and similar ones plague my mind as I make my way to the basement, where I move aside a picture of me and my BBBFF to reveal a hole which I insert my horn into. A me-sized portion of the wall splits open and I enter, the panels closing and picture swinging back into place. The small cubicle suddenly lights up and the back wall rises to reveal my greatest secret. As soon as I step out of the small box, I feel a large presence against my mind, demanding entrance.

I just sigh before dropping my mental barriers and granting the force access. "Welcome back." A mare's voice, dripping with sarcasm and loathing, says before the presence materializes. -It's me, but not me.- I think when it fully forms. It's the same shape and size as me, but it's horn has a dark red aura around it's horn, slightly darker fur tones, and red eyes with acid green trails that float in the air. "Why won't you just leave me alone?!" I demand, shouting, as I turn to face it.

"You're smart, you _should_ be able to figure it. But since you're being an idiot, I'll explain it for you." It says, treating me like a foal, before it disappears and reforms on a desk. "The only way for the body to return to hosting only one spirit is if the other willingly agrees to leave, for good. No other way will work. And though I despise having to share a body with _you_," It says 'you' like an insult, one it's used on multiple times, ", it'll be worth it when my King, my Sombra, and I are on thrones as the king and queen of Equestria." It says this in a dreamy tone, much like when a teen filly is talking about a crush.

"As if, he'll use you to get to me and the other Elements, then if his plan works, he'll either lock you away somewhere bleak or keep us together." I say with a snort as I ponder over the strange green flash I saw under the biggest of the trio's hood. "His name was Leere Seele, Empty Soul. What would posses parents to name their foal that?" I muse, tapping a hoof on the table. "Consider this, the story of Frankenstein's Monster." It says before a book is dropped in front of me, it forming on the desk with a smirk. "But that's all it is, a story." I claim, giving it a cynical glare. "You don't really believe that, though. We both saw that green flash, _plus_ Dorliche exists. Think on it, egg head." It says with a smirk before vanishing.

* * *

So! Twilight's having an inner battle, and both sides have already noticed something's up with Shade, Franken, and Leere.

Next chapter is going to have a decent amount of action, so that'll be something to look forward to, right?


	10. Ponyvile Under Attack

+3rd/One Week Later+

"Ohhh, I hope they like it." Pinkie says, bouncing around the center of town, which had been decorated for a party, Pinkie style. Almost every pony in Ponyvile is hiding in various locations while Twilight had gone to get the humans and the Council. "Calm down Pinkie, everything's gonna to be fine." Rainbow says and Pinkie stops, inhales deeply, and sits down. "So wait, what's up Twilight?" Drake asks and Pinkie gasps before her and Rainbow quickly hide in a tree. "It's around this corner." Twilight says and her, the humans, and the Council enter the clearing. As soon as the entire group enters, several lights are lit and all the ponies jump out with a cry of "Surprise!" Minus a couple, the entire Council shouts in surprise and most fall on their ass.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! And we threw this party just for you guys!" Pinkie cheers, somehow on Arceus's back. "Were you surprised? You sure look surprised." As Pinkie prattles on and on, no one notices another group of maybe 50 ponies joins the party goers. "We're only here to collect the Yellow One for our Queen. Don't attack unlessss one of usss iss discovered." One of them hisses and they all nod before splitting up. Not only is there this group of Changelings, there is also 5 new Changelings, experiments, waiting barely outside the town. These new Changelings, though flightless and without magic, were made exactly for this reason: retrieval. They were simple minded, but knew how and when to throw their massive bulk around.

Back at the party, three ponies had found a table in a corner. "Why are we here, Stein?" Shade asks again, giving anypony that got to close a look that quickly snt them away. Of course the dark aura that he puts off in waves scared ponies away as soon as they felt it. "There'sss something up with thossse three." Klaus claims, slightly startling the white fashionista Unicorn that had found herself strangely drawn to his side. "Now that you mention it, Twilight has become fixated on this insane idea for the larger one." She says, casting the trio an odd glance. "Really? And what isss that?" Klaus asks, his curiosity piqued. "Well, she thinks the large one is, well, she thinks he's Frankenstein's Monster." Rarity says with a quiet snort of amusement.

"Uh-hu, sure." Klaus says, only slightly paying attention to his lovely company, his head nervously going from side to side, looking for anything out of the normal. "Something wrong, darling?" Rarity asks, stopping with a hoof raised for her next step. There's a long pause before Klaus gets a panicked expression then says, "I gotta find Lightening, there's several uninvited 'guests'." and dashes off towards the black and neon green maned Werepony. "Klaus? What's wrong?" Lightening asks, instantly picking up on his Changeling friends stress levels. "Heads up, it seems mother really wants me back for some reason. There's a large group of Changelings in the crowd." He says hushed and quickly. "Can you point them out?" Lightening asks, all business. "Negative, but if they are indeed here for me, then they'll wish to be discrete with their mission." Klaus explains and Lightening grins. "Well if they wanna be discrete, let one of them get you and then raise Tartarus." "That, that's brilliant." Klaus says before returning to Rarity and explaining the plan.

"We are here because if we're going to be here for a while we'll need to learn as much about the residents as possible." Franken replies, using magic to clean off his glasses. "Plus, the Element of Laughter invited every resident of Ponyvile. And it might seem strange if we didn't come." Leere explains, his cloak on and hood up, his only showing features being his legs, fur, tail, and very long mane, his metal limb covered in a fake layer of fur. Any further talk, however is halted when a large ball of green magic is shot into the sky and explodes. Meaningless to most of the ponies, the Elite spring into action, unfortunately so do the messages desired recipients: The 5 Tanks. "Let'sss go." One orders and they begin their charge.

"What the hay?" Twilight asks when the ground starts to rumble ferociously. Before she can get an answer, though, a building practically explodes as a Tank barrels through it. "CHANGELINGS!" A pony shouts and the 50 Changelings drop their covers and begin their assault. "What in Celestia's name?" Lightening shouts when he gets a full look at one of the Tanks. "Now we're talking!" Shade shouts with insane glee before throwing himself into the fray. "Shall I join?" Leere asks in his usual dead, emotionless voice. "So much for keeping low. Go ahead." Franken says with chuckle while wiping his glasses off again. "Very well." Leere replies while standing up before putting his head down and charging a group of 4 or 5 Changelings.

The Changelings had quickly leveled several buildings, forcing most of the ponies to hide behind the rubble. "Mom, what're we gonna do?" Scootaloo asks, turning to Zecora the Zebra, and her adopted mom. Argumentum and Fetor will soon arrive, until then we should just stay alive." Zecora replies with a grin after blowing on a silent whistle. In the Everfree Forest, the ears on two large creatures perk up, followed by them looking at each other and nodding before they take off running towards Ponyvile. "What are these things?" Brimstone demands, literally butting heads with one of the Tanks. "Less talk, more fight!" Vinyl orders and chucks a Changeling at Octavia, who stands up on her hind legs and does front flip over-head kick, driving the Changeling into the ground face first. "Nice one, Tavi." Vinyl says with a chuckle.

"These large Changelings, I can't use magic on them!" Twilight shouts as one of the Tanks makes its way towards her, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash, who gained a sprained wing after being thrown by one of the Tanks. "No way I'm going down without a fight." Rainbow claims and stands up with a grimace of pain before falling to her knees. The Tank quickly gets to Twilight and rears up one it's hind legs, ready to bring them down and crush the Princess of Friendship. Suddenly, though, Leere appears out of nowhere and rams into the Tank. Unfortunately for him, however, the Tanks are protected by a layer of sharp scales, and Leere's cloak gets caught and ripped off, along with the fake skin and fur on his metallic leg. "What the..." Twilight gasps when he swings his head to look at the three of them. "Elements of Magic, Laughter, and Loyalty, I suggest you move while you can." Leere states before the Tank he knocked down gets up and throws it's self on Leere's back. "RUN!" He shouts at them before snapping open his Dragon wings, which knock the Tank down once again.

"Yellow One. By order of the Queen, you are to come with us!" The leader of the group of Changelings orders Klaus, who's standing between him and Rarity, still in his disguise. "I'm staying here!" Klaus shouts, enraged at the destruction of the peaceful town. "Then we will _make_ you return with us." The Changeling growls before tackling Klaus. "Rarity! Find the others!" Klaus shouts, punching the Changeling in the snout hard enough to break his muzzle.

"Is that all you buckers got? Bring it!" Shade shouts with an insane grin, his calm demeanor replaced with a battle frenzied blood lust. The small group of Changelings around him, twelve of them, look at each other before charging the Pegasi with a dead Changeling at his hooves and some of it's green blood splattered on his muzzle. "All of you? Let's do it!" He shouts before cackling madly and rushing the Changeling in front of him. Right before he gets to it, though, he drops and slides, quickly drawing his knife and rolling onto his back, the knife entering at the collar bone before it's encased with a white/silver glow and begins to grow. After the glow vanishes, Shade Hunter is holding a full length silver claymore with strange designs along both sides of the blade. With a single jerk of his head, he removes the blade from the Changeling's neck, as well as the Changeling's head, which hits the ground with a sickening thud.

"So, who's next?" Shade asks, the grin never leaving his mouth, the dark aura he normally emits had been replaced by one that screams madness and insanity. The remaining eleven around him resume their rush, a couple of them hissing. "Oh goody." Shade says before throwing his weapon up in the air, him close behind it, and grabbing it back in his mouth and they quickly return to the ground, cleaving one of the Changelings completely in half down it's spine. The blood almost explodes out of the body and it drenches Shade's entire face and most of his mane in it.

After Rarity had fled Klaus and his opponent, Klaus had quickly killed him and, still disguised, took off to find her. "Rarity! Where are you?!" He shouts, easily maneuvering around the destroyed town as he looks for her. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" He hears Rarity shout and changes tactics, opening his wings and going skyward to find where the scream came from. "There!" He exclaims before he starts to dive the two Changelings cornering Rarity. "Where isss the Yellow One?" One of the two Changelings demands. Rarity looks to her left and right, trying to find a way to escape. Catching all three of them beyond of guard, Klaus lands on one of the Changelings, it's spine snapping loudly, causing it to gasp in pain before dying. A second after he landed, Klaus threw himself at the other Changeling and they start rolling around fighting.

"Off!" The Changeling shouts and throws Klaus off, which sends him sliding into a group of ponies. "Are you alright?" an older mare known as Mayor Mare asks as Klaus stands up, a bit shakily. "I'm fine ma'am." Klaus claims as he looks her strait in her face before dropping his disguise and throwing himself back at the Changeling. Of course this startles the four Pegasi with the Mayor: Spitfire, Daring Do, Lucas Windsoar, and Rainbow Dash. "That Changeling, he just saved Rarity." Daring says rather dumbly. "Well mom, Klaus did say he was here to help." Rainbow claims as she hobbles over to her mom and older siblings. "Wait, you _knew_ he was a Changeling?" Spitfire asks, turning to her younger sister. "Yea, and so do the rest of the Elements of Harmony, the Elite, and the Princesses and Discord." Rainbow explains with a nervous chuckle before suddenly pitching to one side, her face green with pain.

"Pathetic." Shade states with a disgusted snort as he pulls his claymore out of the Changeling's twitching body. "Who is, _what_ is that?" Fluttershy stammers, more afraid than she'd ever been, as her, SweetieBelle, AppleBloom, and Twilight watch Leere take on two tanks as he tries to protect them. -It was right.- Twilight thinks, watching Leere fight with wide eyed amazement and fear. "Die." Leere growls before, moving faster than he should be able to, he rises up on his rear legs and puts his front hoofs together and brings them down on the head of one of the Tanks with all the force he can muster. When the Tanks head and Leere's hoofs meet, it's head is plowed into the ground, completely caved in and creates a small crater. "Your turn." He growls as he turns to the other Tank. The other Tank, however, had already began to charge Leere and slammed into him. "Weakling." Leere growls when he doesn't even move before grabbing the Tank by the neck in his mouth and lifting it up off the ground.

Suddenly, the wall behind Twilight, Fluttershy, AppleBloom, and SweetieBelle cracks and starts to fall forward. Frozzen with fear, the four only watch as the concreate falls towards them. "Ragrugh!" Something shouts before a large purple figure stops the falling wall. It's got a body close to a T-rex or a Raptor, with large blades on either side of it's jaw and under it. "Thanks Fetor. Come on girls." SweetieBelle says before her, Twilight, and AppleBloom run away. "Thanks." Fluttershy says and hugs the Gekimugon around his neck. "Haraf!" A large, six legged silver and blue leopard-like creature with massive wings grunts after tossing the wall chunck aside. "Fetor, Argentum, we gotta drive these Changelings out, alright?" Scootaloo says as her and Zecora approach the two Spectrobes. "Haraf!" The Rydrake says with a nod sharred by Fetor before they leap into the battle.

+Changeling Kingdom+

"Your warriors are getting slaughtered. It might be a wise idea to sound the retreat." Sombra suggests as him and Chrysalis watch the battle through a magic mirror. "Indeed." Chrysalis agrees before strange, small flaps open in her neck and a high pitched whistle is sounded.

+Ponyvile+

"Look! They're running away!" Transcendence shouts, pointing to twelve retreating forms. "Yea! You better run!" Shade shouts, soaked with green Changeling blood. "Are you alright, Rarity?" Klaus asks as he helps said Unicorn to her hoofs. "I'm fine, darling." Rarity replies, her face bright red as they rub against eachother. "Damn it, where's my cloak?" Leere growls, easily lifting large chunks of buildings as he tries to locate his cloak. "Here. I think this is yours." Twilight states, magic levitating Leere's cloak to him. "Yes, thank you miss Twilight." Leere thanks as he puts it on, leaving the hood down. "So, Frankenstein's Monster?" Twilight asks, walking with Leere. "Franken Stein, technically, but yes. We can talk later. Right now we should look for those than need help." Leere says in his emotionless and flat voice. "Oh, right." Twilight says as Leere flips over a fallen wall. "One thing's for sure." Lightening says with a sigh. "What's that?" Arceus asks, standing beside him. "Rebuilding's is gonna be a whorse." Lightening finishes with a laugh as he looks at the leveled town.

* * *

So, that was the attack on Ponyvile. What did you guys think?

Yes, I'm going to do a ship with Rarity and Klaus, deal.

I'm sorry for any spelling errors, my spell check is on the fritz again.

There's also going to be something between Leere and Twilight, though I don't know if it'll be a ship or not.

Tell me in a review if you think I should ship Leere and Twilight. And what you think of the family of Dash, Spitfire, Lucas, and Daring, which is from my other fic, Transcendence.

Fetor and Argentum are a Gekimugon and Rydrake. They're from the DS game, Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals. Which is an awesome game that I have and have beat over a dozen times.

Also, I might do a time skip next chapter, maybe to the night after they've rebuilt Ponyvile. But I'm not sure...


	11. She's Super Freaky

+Time skip-7 months/3rd+

The months it took to rebuild Ponyvile practically flew by, with every resident busy working. The end of winter was approaching and, three days before the beginning of Winter Wrap-up, the last building had been finished: Town Hall. For the first few months of rebuilding, there had been countless arguments about weather or not Klaus should be ended. But those eventually settled in the Yellow Changelings favor, provided he was under constant supervision by someone or somepony. Leere had only come out into the public to use his strength to move the massive chunks of debris. The entire clean up operation had been organized by the Mane Six, while the reconstruction part was handled by the Elite, primarily Lightening. And fighting her inner demon, Twilight started to consider she might actually loose.

+Transcendence+

"I'd like to see them try and sneak up on us like that again." I state as Lightening, Klaus, Vinyl, Twilight, Mayor Mare, and myself watch Leere, Groudon, Terrakion, and Landorous move the final parts of the new defense grid into place, which had been built by Lightening, Little Mac, Dr. Franken Stein, Stephan, and Genesect. "The Bio-net was an ingenious idea, Genesect." Lightening praises, turning to the red EP. "Well, since Winter Wrap-Up starts in a couple days, I say we relax and have a picnic or something." Rainbow Dash suggests and we nod. A few minutes later, Mayor Mare leaves and we start tossing around ideas on where to have the picnic, settling on the small lake. "Let'sss all meet there in around half an hour, sssound good?" Klaus suggests and we agree, meeting at the lake half an hour later.

"Wow, the Professor, Shade, and Leere showed up." Dorliche says, pointing to a small hill with the three mentioned ponies sitting down. "Wait a sec. Where's Twilight?" Drake asks, looking around. "She said she wasn't feeling good and went to the library." Spike says, sitting down. "Hope she's feeling alright." Stephan adds. "CANON BALL!" Somepony shouts before Brimstone crashes into the water, soaking most of us. "I'm going to kill you!" Octavia shouts before jumping in as well and proceeding to strangle Brimstone. "Damn him." A deep voice grumbles and I turn to see that Leere had somehow managed to get beside me without me noticing.

"How did you?" I begin. "Get over here so quietly? I have my ways." He says with a grin. I just shake my head before turning and seeing Jecht and Thanatos squaring off. I get up an walk over to them, sitting down a good distance as they both draw weapons: Thanatos sprouting large black claws and Jecht drawing dual pistols. "Ya ready?" Thanatos asks, grinning. "Bring it." Jecht replies, holding both guns with his pinkie fingers on the triggers. "Is it a good idea for Jecht to be using his guns?" I ask as Stephan sits down to watch. "It's fine, his guns can fire either regular bullets, or if they're empty, aura blasts." He explains, opening a bottle of something. -Aura Blasts?- I wonder before Thanatos rushes Jecht, who pulls his pistols together and starts firing. Instead of bullets, however, the muzzles flash blue and small blue shapes exit the barrels. "What in Celestia's name?" I ask myself as the blue objects hit the ground, doing no visible damage.

+3rd+

As the large group enjoys their down time, they've now clue they're being watched by a very frightening pony: A Unicorn around six feet tall, with sleek, jet black fur, dark red mane and tail, and crimson eyes. "Where the fuck is she?" She asks herself, scanning the crowd. "Where's who?!" A pony that shoots out of tree next to her ask. "TARTARUS DAMN YOU GERONIMO! YOU SCARED THE PISS OUTTA ME!" The Unicorn known as Cornea shouts before she begins to strangle the one she called Geronimo. After a few minutes of pointlessly strangling her fellow Vampony, she smashes his head into the ground and sits on it with a sigh.

Her appearance itself is gorgeous, it's her magical abilities that are feared: Able to cause insanely realistic audible and visual hallucinations capable of killing. "Well, who're ya looking for?" Geronimo asks, the head of the Pegasus popping up between Cornea's legs. "That pony I changed outside that piss-ant town almost two hundred years ago." She says, hoofs to her eyes like binoculars. "Mare, white coat, blue mane and tail, with magenta eyes?" Geronimo asks, also looking at the group. "Yea, how did?" Cornea asks, looking at him curiously. "Cause she's looking right at us." He claims, pointing a hoof at Vinyl, who's lying next to Octavia with a massive 'WTF?' look. "Shit!" Cornea exclaims and dives in a bush, reaching out grabbing Geronimo by his flank and yanking him in the bush with her. "Think she saw us?" Cornea asks, peeking out the bush. "Probably, you're filly-fooling, stallion seducing, foal-fiddler Succubus ass is the one that changed her." Geronimo says sarcastically, right before one of Cornea's hoofs slams into him, sending him crashing through a small tree. "I know what I am, and I love it!" She shouts, pumping a hoof into the air with a determined expression on her face.

+ponies-3rd+

"I swear I just saw the strangest couple on the edge of the Everfree looking at us." Vinyl says before shaking her head. As the day progresses and the group has fun, none of them have any inclination about why Twilight truly didn't join them: Her corrupt side was gaining power...

* * *

And now for Cornea's shit!

Cornea: Mare, Vampony, Unicorn, 300-odd y/o. Black coat, red mane/tail, crimson eyes, CM is an eye with a steak through it.

Bio: Born and raised in a bad part of Manehatten, her father was a drunk and 'used' her. Her psyche was shattered but put it's self back together. She enjoys sex beyond any and all sane/safe standards and is responsible for a couple hundred unsolved murders all over Equestria.

Her talent: She was a blank-flank until she was 19, studying on visual and audible magic until she became able to cause visual and audible hallucinations so powerful, she can kill with a simple glance or flick of an ear.  
she also often tricks stallions into trying to rape, only for her to rape, and kill, them. She's also a foal-fiddler.

Her parents were optometrist named Cortex(father) and Iris(mother) She also has a brother, older and also a Vampony through unrelated means to Cornea, who's named Retina and works at a pizza place in Ponyvile. He's like Vinyl, friendly, outgoing, sane, and knows the Elite. Although he doesn't associate with Cornea.  
His CM is a Pizza shaped like an eye.


	12. Enter Brutalight Sparkle

**THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS RAPE, YURI, AND A FUTACOCK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

+3rd-Library Basement+

As Twilight's writing down the details of Klaus's many trials, the spectral form of her darker side floats through the book shelves, looking for a certain book. -Here it is.- She thinks before using her practically nonexistent magic to remove and open the book. -It may only be temporary, but even for an hour or two, I could do much to _her_ with a physical body.- She thinks before beginning the spell. "Where are you at?" Twilight demands after several minutes of her tormentor's silence. "Turn around." she says and Twilight spins around, only for a ring to snap around her horn, canceling her magic. "What the?!" Twilight asks, futilely trying to use magic. "You think I just float around while you're down here? No, I've been looking for a certain spell. And I found it." The shadowy Alicorn then laughs darkly before shoving Twilight to the ground and getting on top of her. "How, how did you?" Twilight begins, fright tainting her voice.

"I'm just as smart as you. I know everything you do. I knew there was a book down here that would give me a physical form, although only temporarily." She explains. "What're you going to do?" Twilight asks, breathing heavily. "Since we're on even ground mentally, I figured I'll get ground physically." She explains before casting a simple spell. A wet and sloshing sound is herd, the dark Alicorn grimacing slightly, before she sighs and pins Twilight down. Looking down, Twilight's eyes widen and she gasps at the magical throbbing stallion-hood between her dark half's hind legs.

It's around nine inches in length, two and a half in width, and all along it are small nubs. "I'm going to enjoy this." She says with a dark laugh before magically pinning Twilight's limbs down and approaching her face. Opening her mouth to scream, the doppelganger uses this opportunity to shove the cock in her open mouth. "Don't scream. It'll only be worse for you." She warns with a growl, thrusting in and out of Twilight's mouth. As Twilight whimpers, the doppelganger shoves her dick balls deep down Twilight's throat, keeping it there and enjoying the tight feel for a minute before puling out, Twilight coughing a considerable amount before having the dick shoved balls deep again, the thrusts only inches in and out, but quickly.

Almost twenty minutes pass before the clones breathing gets ragged and her legs start to shake. A few more thrusts before she groans and seed rushes out and down Twilight's throat. "Ahh." The clone sighs as she pulls out and launches a few ropes of cum on Twilight's face and mane. Twilight then starts to cough up semen, turning her head to the side so it didn't go back into her mouth. "I hope you enjoyed round one. Because round two is going to start soon." The doppelganger claims before moving down to mount Twilight from the front. "No, not, please." Twilight begs, tears streaming down her face as the doppelganger's cock starts to enter her marehood, but stopping when she reaches a barrier. "A virgin?" She asks then chuckles and leans down to Twilight's ear. "Not anymore." She whispers before pulling out and ramming through her hymen. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screams in pain, eyes closed, as her virgin blood covers the cock roughly penetrating her.

"You know, I've been thinking on some things and I realized something." She begins, ignoring Twilight's whimpering and pleas for her to stop. "And I decided on a name for my own. Something that will distinguish me from you. Oh quit your whining and deal with it, 'Princess'." She says with a growl before thrusting harder. As the thrusting gets faster and harder, Twilight feels two sensations in her nether regions; One of something building up to an almost explosive summit. The other of something tearing and sending flares off pain throughout her body. "Already? That was quick." The clone says in disappointment as Twilight reaches her first orgasm, blood from her torn vaginal walls mixing with her seed and coating the cock in the sticky fluid. "Now doesn't that feel wonderful?" The doppelganger asks as she keeps thrusting until adding her own semen is added to the mix, making Twilight's abdomen slightly bulge before running out onto the secret room's hard wood floors.

"Please, stop. It, it hurts." Twilight begs, eyes closed as she sobs. "But your begging is adorable! Plus, there's just one more thing I have to do before this body runs out of juice." The doppelganger claims before putting her face inches from Twilight's, who opens her eyes to see what's happening. "You are kinda cute." The doppelganger says before kissing Twilight, her tongue forcing it's way into the abused mare's mouth and tasting her seed. Twilight, caught off guard by this, doesn't notice the lite prodding of her ass until the cock starts to invade it. Eyes going wide and pupils dilating, she attempts to pull away from the mouth and tongue, only to find that she can't move her head. The doppelganger just chuckles a bit as she slides in further, sighing into Twilight's mouth at it's tightness.

As the anal rape continues, it begins to rain outside, ruining the relaxing ponies and humans. "Rainbow Dash! Are you behind this?" Drake shouts as they all rush aboard the giant ship. "No, this isn't the work of Pegasi. Look at the clouds." Dash claims, pointing to them. "They're moving, on their own? How?!" Spike asks, startled. "Something bad is happening." Thanatos claims in an ominous tone, looking out side. "Wait, where're Jecht and Brutus at?" Bianca asks, looking around. "They're outside. Running to town?" Stephan points out and several look out windows as the two brothers run at speeds almost as fast as a cheetah.

"Well Twilight. As much as I enjoyed violating your body, there still remains one question." The doppelganger claims, standing at the head of the pony she just raped violently. "Will you surrender?" She asks, leaning down so they're snout to snout. Mustering what little strength she has at the moment, she spits in her face. "Never." Twilight says with a glare, before fainting from the levels of pain. "Hmph, very well. Oh and the name I've chosen is Brutalight." She announces to the unconscious pony before laying on her, the fake body fading and the shadowy form returning to it's host.

"Miss Sparkle's house, are you sure brother?" Jecht asks when he and Brutus arrive at the library. "Positive, come on." Brutus says and they enter the tree house. "Miss Sparkle? Are you here?" Jecht asks, drawing his guns when no answer comes and Brutus taking the lead, his horn shaking on occasion, until they go inside the basement. "Hold up. You smell that?" Brutus asks and Jecht nods. "Blood, and semen. Fresh, too." He says before Brutus jerks his head towards the hidden door. "Right." Jecht says before one of the guns starts glowing a deep blue that soon engulfs the whole thing. Pulling the trigger, a cobalt blue bolt is fired, surrounding the hidden door and destroying the protection spell. "They're in the basement!" Dash shouts, upstairs with Drake, Thanatos, Bianca, Transcendence, Klaus, the rest of the Mane Six, Shade, and Lightening. "Jecht! Brutus! You two alright?" Drake asks, shouting down the stairs. "Brutus, Giga Impact!" Jecht shouts and they rush downstairs in time to see Brutus plow through the fake wall and into Twilight's secret room, Twilight's battered, bruised, raped, and unconscious form in the middle of the room.

"Miss Sparkle!" Jecht exclaims, rushing over to her and kneeling down. After checking her pulse and making sure she's alive, he rips off his shirt and wraps her tightly in it. "Look at his back." Rarity whispers. All over Jecht's back are scars and a couple bullet wounds. But the most shocking wound is a large burn mark in the middle of his back in the shape of a twelve sided star, darker in the middle but getting lighter near the outside, and living skin. "We gotta get her to the hospital, fast." He says, picking her up on his back. "Right, let's go. Shade, get Leere to help us with an escort." Lightening says and Shade nods before dashing upstairs, Jecht, Brutus, Lightening, and Klaus following right behind. When they get outside, Leere, Lightening, Shade, Klaus, and Brutus form a circle around him, earning odd looks from those braving the strange rain. "Let'sss move it." Klaus says and they start running, those in the way jumping to avoid being trampled.

"Welcome to Ponyvile Medical, can I help, you..." Nurse Redheart says when they enter the room, startled at the presence of the group. "It's Miss Sparkle." Jecht says, turning around so she can see. "Oh my sweet Celestia. Follow me." She instructs, leading the group down a hall and turning to a door marked Staff Lounge, opening it to reveal a Unicorn Stallion smoking a Marebollo. "Dr. Cardio. We've got a big emergency on our hoofs." She claims and Dr. Cardio looks at the group before he sees Twilight and his jaw drops, the cigarette falling to the ground. "Follow me." He orders and takes off running, Jecht with Twilight on his back easily keeping up. "In here." He instructs, opening a door. "I'll get the water running." Redheart says before going into a smaller, adjoining room and water starting. After Redheart gets Twilight into the water, Cardio turns to the group, glaring at Klaus, before turning to Jecht.

"What happened?" He asks. "We're not sure, clouds started moving on their own as these two rushed off towards town. We found them at Twilight's right before Brutus broke down a secret door and we found her lying on the floor in her current state." Lightening explains, indicating Jecht and Brutus. "Well she's real bad. Whoever did this must've had something against the princess." Cardio says as Jecht turns toward a window, his back drawing their attention once again. "You're burn looks like Miss Sparkle's Cutie Mark. May I inquire as to how you got it?" Leere asks, voicing the question the others all had as well. "It's a long story. If you wanna know, then sit down cause it's a long story." Jecht says, sitting down beside the bed, Brutus beside him and a black Pokeball on a chain around his neck.

* * *

LET THE FLAMES BEGIN!

I'm not to proud of the rape, I hate it. I only did it because it's how I plan on getting Twi and Jecht together. No, there will not be a lemon. Or will there...? *laughs manically*

Jecht: Shut it. *hits me in the head with a frying pan*

Me: *face hits keyboard* ASgfdsbghsdghskasdgo

Twilight: He's gonna do it, isn't he?

Jecht: Probably.

Me: *holds head* Owwwww.


	13. What I've Done

+Transcendence-Library+

"Who would do such a thing to Twilight?" I ask, disgusted at what happened. "We're about to find out. I sent Thanatos to get Dialga." Drake says, crouching down. "Why Dialga?" Lightening asks, turning to the human. "Because he can show us what happened, that's why." Drake says and goes quiet before picking up a book on the floor. "So what do you want me to do?" Dialga asks when he and Thanatos arrive. "A Time Bubble in the middle of the room. You should go back maybe three hours." Drake says and we step back, Dialga walking to the center of the room. "Amazing!" Alistair shouts when a blue bubble grows from Dialga, the area in it taking on a bluish hue.

+Jecht-Hospital+

"I'm seventeen years old and by human standards I'm not even an adult. But I've been through so much I feel ancient. My adopted mom is an Absol named Laurel and she was the leader of our pack. When I was only a couple weeks old, evil humans burnt down the home of my human parents. All three of us were in the house: They were burnt alive while all I got was the burn on my back. I was raised just like an Absol. Hunting, bathing, that kind of stuff. A few of the things that made me start thinking about who I really was were that I didn't look anything like an Absol, I couldn't use moves, the biggest one being that none of the females showed interest during mating season." This cause the ponies to chuckle a bit. "But on the day of my seventeenth birthday, mom explained everything to me. That day, Brutus and myself set out so I could get my revenge. I won't lie, I've killed other humans and, although I truly have no say in the matter, but they deserved to die for what they did." When I say this, a couple of them look at me with worried or concerned looks.

"Along the way, I made friends. Good ones. But possibly the biggest thing we had to overcome before I could get my revenge were things called Shadow Pokemon. Every negative emotion you can think of, those're the only emotions they had. I didn't want to have to do it, but for the safety of others they had to be put down. Well, all but three of them. I have two of them." I say and take the black Pokeball off of my necklace and take another black Pokeball out of my pocket. "Savage, Abyssal!" I shout and out of the balls come the Shadow Keldeo and the mutant clone of the son of Titanius. 'What in Equestria are they?!" Leere demands, standing up. "I should ask you the same thing." Abyssal says, shaking his head, his black and dark green mane shaking as well.(1)

"Well, evil or not, this couldn't have happened to Princess Twilight at a worse time." Nurse Redheart says as she exits the bathroom, a barely conscious Miss Sparkle leaning against her side. "And why's that?" I ask, helping Nurse Redheart put Miss Sparkle on the bed. "Because spring time is around the corner, as is mating season." Leere explains in his barrel voice. "I may not be from here, but I can feel it as well." Savage says, looking around with his usual sneer. "Well we should get back to the others and let them know Twilight's stable." Lightening says. "Doctor, if it's alright with you. I'd like to stay here and watch over Miss Sparkle." I say and, after a moments hesitation, he nods. "I'm only allowing this because Lightening trusts you." He says. "I swear upon Arceus, and Princess Celestia, that no harm shall come to Miss Sparkle while I'm watching her." I say, placing my fist over my heart.

+Klaus+

"So Klaus, you and Rarity got any plans for later?" Lightening asks after we exit the hospital. "Not much, maybe diner. Possibly to the Jam Sesssion if it'sss doing anything tonight." I reply with a shrug. "turns out some of the humans play instruments and have a band, they're gonna be playing songs from their dimension tonight." He says. "I'll run it by with Rarity when I get home." I state with a nod and a grin before taking off towards the Boutique, where I live with Rarity and Sweetie Belle. "Darling, is that you?" Rarity asks when I open the door. "Yesss, it'sss me." I say, closing the door. "How's Twilight?" Sweetie Belle asks, coming down the stairs. "Ssstable, Jecht and a few of hisss freindsss, Pokemon he called them, are watching her." "That's a relief." Rarity says with a sigh coming down the stairs as well and the two of us hug, Sweetie Belle giggling a bit. "Anywaysss, Lightening sssaid sssome of the humansss have a band and are playing tonight." I say. "Then I think we'll be joining the club scene tonight." She replies with her dazzling smile.

* * *

Savage, the Shadow Keldeo, is simply Keldeo in Resolute Forme, but darker fur colors.

1=Abyssal: Fur is black and dark green, he has two head scythes that sprout above his temples, his claws are serrated blades, his tail is that of a Charizard with a grey flame, his eyes are a cold and calculating dark blue, he has the intelligence of an Alakazam and a Metagross put together, he has the shoulder plates of Cobalion, and the wings of an Aerodactyl.

Poor Twilight. At least Jecht is watching over her. And as I've said before, I'm shipping Rarity and Klaus.

The next chapter will have Jecht wandering around Twilight's mind, searching for somepony...


	14. The Fight for Twilight

+Jecht-A few hours later+

"I swear, if I ever get a hold of whoever did this, they're going to be in a dimension of hurt." I growl, popping my knuckles. "The two of you obviously have a bond of some sorts. One powerful enough to link across who knows how many dimensions." Brutus claims and Abyssal nods. "Aye. It's no coincidence that your burn and bullet wounds match her, what did they call it again, Cutie Mark." He adds. There's a knock on the door and I immediately grab my M1911 .45 Cal pistol and Peacemaker then stand up. "It's just me and Arceus, Jecht." Drake's voice claims before the door opens and they enter. "You find out who did this?" I ask, holstering my guns. "Kind of." Drake says and looks to Arceus. "Dialga did a three hour time bubble in that room and what it revealed was shocking, horrifying, disturbing, and startling." She says. "That doesn't answer my question, though. Who did this?" I repeat. "Watch this, and you'll know who." Drake claims, placing a small recording device in my hand before they turn around.

"Oh, and Arceus." I say. "Yes Jecht?" "Spring is pretty much here, so you might want to tell the other female council members that, due to their new bodies, their going to go into heat." I explain and she nods before they leave. "Brutus, take over. I want to see this." I say, sitting down and pressing play on the device, the screen coming to life and showing Miss Sparkle entering the secret room. "What in the Distortion Realm?" I ask myself when a shadowy doppelganger separates from Miss Sparkle's body. I fast forward a bit until the copy goes behind a larger shelf. After a minute or two, it sneaks around behind Miss Sparkle. "Where are you at?" Miss Sparkle asks and the copy replies, "Turn around." before pining her to the ground. After a few words, there's a slick sliding sound and a cock grows out of the copies vaginal area.

I gag a bit before fast forwarding through the rape, stopping when the clone approaches Miss Sparkle's face. "Well Twilight. As much as I enjoyed violating your body, there still remains one question." The doppelganger claims, standing at the head of the pony she just raped violently. "Will you surrender?" She asks, leaning down so they're snout to snout. Mustering what little strength she has at the moment, she spits in her face. "Never." Twilight says with a glare, before fainting from the levels of pain. "Hmph, very well. Oh and the name I've chosen is Brutalight." She announces to the unconscious pony before laying on her, the fake body fading and the shadowy form returning to it's host.

"Are you alright, brother?" Brutus asks. I put a hand over my mouth before rushing to the bathroom, emptying my stomach into the toilet and flushing it. "That, that was." I'm not even able to finish my sentence before getting woozy and sitting down. "What happened?" Brutus asks looking at me worriedly. "Abyssal, go get Drake, Arceus, Darkrai, Cresselia, and Dorliche. And ask Thanatos for his Dream Render." I order after thinking for almost ten minutes. He nods before jumping out the window and flying towards the TITANUS. "What do you have planned?" Brutus asks. "I'm going to wait until everyone's here. And hopefully Miss Sparkle wakes up before then." I say then go silent until the ones I requested show. "This better be good Jecht." Darkrai grumbles.

"The thing that came out of Miss Sparkle's body is part of her mentality. Which means that, while not in that room, it must remain in her mind, specifically her Subconscious." "Where me and Darkrai can travel." Cresselia finishes, realization dawning on all of them. "That's why you asked for this, then." Drake says, using his psychic abilities to levitate the knife to me, handle first. "Uhhh, what's, what's going on?" A groggy female voice asks and we all turn to Miss Sparkle, who's trying to prop herself up. "Whoa, easy there." I say and help her up. A moment of silence before she sighs. "I guess you all know my secret, then, huh?" She asks and we nod. "But we may have a way to rid you of what plagues your sanity." Drake says. "How?" She asks and I hold up the knife. "This knife is called the Dream Render, it has the power to alter parts of your mind. With your permission, Darkrai and Cresselia can send me into where that _thing _resides and I might be able to wipe it out." I explain. "Will, will I feel anything?" She asks, looking between Darkrai, Cresselia, the knife, and myself. "No, I've done this procedure multiple times and I know what I'm doing. But do you want us to do this?" I ask. "Do it. Just get this thing out of me, please." She begs and I nod before sitting down. "I'm going to use a move called Hypnosis, which will put you into a deep sleep, alright?" Cresselia states and Miss Sparkle nods before lying back down and closing her eyes. "Wish me luck." I say before the Hypnosis puts me out as well.

When I open my eyes, I'm in an observatory with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and several piles of books on the floor. "Oh, hello there Jecht. What're you doing here?" A female voice asks and I turn to see Miss Sparkle. I kneel down in front of her before speaking. "Miss Sparkle, I'm here to help you get rid of the thing that calls itself 'Brutalight Sparkle'." I explain and she shakes in fear. "You think you really can?" She asks, biting her lower lip. "Yes, there is a very high possibility that I can rid you of her. But you must lead the way, Miss Sparkle." I explain, holding the Dream Render in plain sight. "Okay, follow me." She instructs before we star going down a flight of spiraling stairs. "These stairs are very long." I say after several minutes of walking down them. "They are what connect my conscious to my subconscious. We should reach a large door soon. I cannot go past it, much like she cannot go past it, either." She explains before we round another curve. This one levels out to a large plains-like area, a large door about thirty feet out just standing by itself with no walls.

"Is that it?" I ask. "Yes, beyond that door, I can only imagine what resides." She says and I start to walk out onto the plains. "Jecht, wait!" Miss Sparkle shouts and I turn around in time for her to wrap her fore-hooves around my waist and kiss me briefly on the cheek. "Thank you for doing this." She says before retreating up the stairs. I just grin before tapping my three weapons and ripping off my shirt, tearing it to make a sheath for the Dream Render. Without even touching the door, it swings open to allow me entrance. This naturally makes my senses flare up and I draw my sword. As soon as I get a few feet in the doors slam shut, chains forming out of nowhere and locking the door behind me.

"I really don't like this." I grumble moving forward. Instead of stairs like in Miss Sparkle's conscious, the subconscious is a large castle leading up to a throne of black crystals. "Brutalight Sparkle, show yourself!" I demand when I reach the center of the throne room. "Hello Jecht." A female voice full of scorn says before Brutalight steps out of the shadow of the throne, the entire room darkening slightly and dropping several degrees. "Brutalight Sparkle, I'm here to free Miss Sparkle of your tyranny for good." I say, sheathing my sword and drawing my M1911 and the Dream Render, my breathe forming in the air. She just laughs before smirking. "How cute. You come in here, thinking you can kick me out. But you forgot one thing." She claims, before several black crystals shoot from the ground, creating a ring around the throne room. "And what did I forget?" I ask, crouching ready to launch myself. "Welcome to my world, bitch." She says with a snarl before launching a bolt of magic at me.

"I hope this works." I mumble before swinging the Dream Render at the magic blast, dissipating it and it sparks slightly, it's secret attack starting to charge. "Oh, that's interesting." She mumbles before forming a black crystal spear next to her and launching it at me. Here, I charge an Aura shot and fire at the tip. "Impressive." She states when the ball of blue energy disintegrates the spear from the tip to the base. "What's the matter, afraid to get in close?" I taunt, using the Dream Render to slice several magic blasts, it's charge almost full. "Come on, I though you were brutal. Unless 'Brutalight' is some foreign word for 'Chicken shit'." I taunt further, the Dream Render's secret move fully charged. A snarl forms on her face before the room's temperature drops further and the darkness growing thicker. -Hubris- I think with a smirk at discovering her weakness.

+3rd+

Just as Jecht expected, she starts to walk forward. "Human, I'm going to show you just how brutal I can be." She growls as several dark objects form in the air around her, solidifying into three different blades. One is what looks like Tira's Ring Blade from the Soul Calibur series, another that looks like the Great Knife from Silent Hill's Pyramid Head, and the third one a Guillotine Sword similar to the one used by Zabuza Momochi from Naruto(1). "I'M GONNA SLICE YOU THINNER THAN A HAIR!" She roars before full out running towards Jecht, who had put his M1911 away and is using his sword and the Dream Render. She quickly goes on the offensive, using all three weapons in a deadly dance, Jecht using his inhuman flexibility and quick reflexes to barely stay one step ahead of the blades. "So tell me. If you do manage to get Miss Sparkle's body, how will you take to being Sombra's bitch?" Jecht taunts, getting a snarl and a roar from Brutalight before she forms another blade, a katana, and adds it to the mix. -This is getting dicey.- Jecht thinks, going to dodge the Ring Blade but getting nicked on the cheek by the katana.

"How do you think he's doing?" Drake asks, looking at Jecht's body in the chair. "Judging by how often his body jerks, he's fighting her right now." Arceus claims, right before a thin line appears on his cheek, blood slowly starting to drip. "She got him. It's not deep or long, but she got him." Dorliche says, looking at the wound. Over the next hour or so, Jecht obtains several small cuts on his body, his left arm rendered useless when the blunt side of the Great Knife slammed into his left shoulder, completely shattering it. "Give it up, ape. You're history." Brutalight claims with a dark laugh as Jecht quickly retreats, his right hand holding both his shoulder and Dream Render. "Let me tell you something Brutalight." Jecht says, putting away the Dream Render and drawing his Peacemaker. "It ain't over till it's over, bitch." He says and jerks his arm around before firing, the bullet traveling in an arc that takes it right to her horn and breaking it. "HOW?!" She demands when her weapons fade.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Jecht roars and charges her with the Dream Render, right before he gets to her, he flips it around so he's holding it by the blade and smashes the hilt into the side of her head, unleashing it's secret move: A massive pulse of energy that crushes her skull and causes blood to fly from where bits of it rip through her skin and fur. Her body is thrown a couple yards before the black crystals and the throne start to fade away. Right as her body starts to fade, Jecht falls forward, only to wake back up in the hospital room and scream in pain while clutching his demolished shoulder. After his scream ends, he turns to see Twilight's body slightly rise before a fading shadow of Brutalight escapes her mouth screaming in pain before disappearing, Twilight's body slowly sinking back to the bed. "I did it." Jecht says weakly before passing out, his upper torso falling onto the bed and his head landing next to Twilight's.

+Changeling Kingdom+

"May I ask why you erected this crystal alter in the middle of my throne room?" Chrysalis asks, turning to face Sombra. "I'm expecting somepony." Sombra claims with large grin. Suddenly the four taller crystals begin to spark, their energy going to the center of the alter. "Here she is." Sombra says with a laugh as his queen forms, fully healthy and in perfect condition. "Who is she?" Chrysalis asks, taking a step back from the duo. "The Queen of Corruption, Brutalight Sparkle!" Sombra shouts and a black crystal crown forms on Brutalight's head, a cape of black silk with crimson trim forming on her back and around her neck. "Time to bring Equestria to it's knees." Brutalight claims, eyes flashing murderously, before the trio starts to laugh.

* * *

(1): Original, ain't I?

Sombra finally has his Queen, Twilight is free from the corruption that was inside her, and Jecht is going to have a helluva time waiting for his shoulder to heal.


	15. Chatting with Little Macin'tech'

+Day After Winter Wrap Up-Jecht+

"Well, I can't tell you much beyond what you already know. Your shoulder's going to take several months to heal properly. I know you're Pokemon friends can heal wounds quickly, but if you want it to heal correctly, then they should only use that move on occasion to ease the pain." Fluttershy says, applying a salve of some sorts to my demolished shoulder before wrapping it again. "Thanks again Fluttershy." I say standing up, my arm just hanging there. Right before I get to the door, a trapdoor opens up and Little Mac climbs out, his mane slightly smoking and a big grin on his face. "Hay Jecht, what's up?" He asks. "Not much. Your mom just redid my wrap." I say before putting out the smoke coming from his mane. "What do you do down there, anyways?" I ask and he grins. "Come on and I'll show ya." He says and reopens the trapdoor, the two of us dropping down. "You got an arsenal down here." I say with a whistle as I look at all the melee weapons on the walls. "I make them all myself. I'm actually about to finish something today." He explains, lifting a box of parts almost three times his size. "How did you lift that so easily?" I ask.

"One of my first self modifications. Haven't you ever wondered why I wear a shirt, even though I'm a pony?" "On several occasions, yea." He just chuckles before removing the long-sleeved button up shirt and turning around. "Whoa..." I gasp. All along his forelegs are metal plates with bolts along with relays and wires digging into his legs. "The plates are bolted directly to my bones, while the relays, overlays, and wires are directly linked to the nerves in my legs. giving me the strength of three Earth Pony stallions as big as my pa. And there's also springs coiled around my leg muscles, which I can make taunt or loose to allow super jumping and kicks, they're also on my hind legs, though those are all under my skin, so they're out of sight." He explains with a chuckle. "And your parents were alright with this?" "Aye, dad was worried I might become more machine than pony, and mom, well she fainted when I told them of this idea. But they both agreed. I designed them, Lightening and Vinyl installed them." He further explains, putting on a welding mask and adding something to a blade on the worktable in front of him.

"Last minute touch up here, and done." He says after an hour or so before turning around, holding what looks like a chainsaw blade on a sword hilt. "Behold, the Bass Saw." He says before standing up on his hind legs and holding the weapon in his fore hoofs. "Press the button and away we go." He states and presses a small button just below the hand-guard. The blade starts to vibrate as the tines move up and down rapidly. "The Bass Saw, a level three vibration-based broad-sword." He says and I see a quil on a table beside him writing it down as he speaks. "Voice activated"? I ask and he nods. Suddenly, my memory snaps back on something. "Wait, you said those legs were one of your _first_ self mods?" I ask and he nods. "for my heart to keep up with my legs, me and Dorliche went to the best surgeon in Equestria. I gave Dorliche the installment plans and he guided the surgeon step-by-step. My heart now beats at five times the normal speed and my arteries are three times there normal size. It drives Vinyl up the wall when I'm close to her for an extended period of time." He says with a chuckle before placing the Bass Saw on mounts on one of the multiple walls.

"Do you sleep down here?" I ask, looking around for a bed. "Yea, bed's in the wall." He claims, moving aside a bamboo screen to reveal two twin sized mattresses just dropped on the floor without a frame. "Let me guess. They're on the ground so nothing can get under it?" "Nailed it." "And was this compound part of the original building plans?" "Yes and no. Ma's home was built over a Limestone cave. After my knack for pretty much everything tech related showed, Lightening paid for a construction crew to come down here and make it stable and livable. After it was deemed safe, me, Lightening and Brimstone started moving the equipment down here." He explains before someone else drops down with us. "Hi brother, hello Jecht." Harmony says politely with a cheery smile. "All this tech in and on you. What would an EMP burst do to you?" I ask worriedly.

"A chip in each of my hoofs prevent EMPs from damaging me. They're like sponges in the way that they would absorb the entirety of the blast. Please, I'm not an idiot." He says, turning around, only to trip over a strange sheet of metal and falling flat on his face. "Ow..." He says and both me and Harmony laugh before the sheet of metal floats up off the ground. "There it is!" Harmony exclaims before jumping on the board and jetting off out a side passage. "How do you trip over a hover-board?" I ask, helping Little Mac up. "Not sure, but apparently I found a way..." He says before a deep southern voice calls down. "Lil' Macintosh. It's supper time." "Coming pa." Little Mac says back, then to me. "If you know how to use one, go ahead and jet on one of them hover boards over there." Before climbing up the ladder and out the trap door. "That must have been Big Macintosh." I say as I choose one of the hovers at random and take off through the passage Harmony took. On my way through Ponyvile, several ponies say hi, some thanking me for saving Miss Sparkle. -I escorted her back home earlier today. Maybe I should stop by and check to see that she's settling back in fine.- I think, taking a turn to the library.

* * *

Little Macintosh is a fucking uber brain child techie that happens to have robotic upgrades, or 'installments', as he calls them. And keep in mind he's only eight.


	16. The Darkness Gathers

+Cornea+

"Fucking great." I snarl, looking through a telescope at Ponyvile. "What is it this time?" Geronimo asks with a sigh. "Somehow, the 'Deadly Nightshade' is in Ponyvile." I explain. "Shit!" He shouts before dropping out of the tree he was perched in and landing in a thorny bush. "Go back to camp, tell Scrap Metal and Nocturne to get here quickly." I order and, ass full of spines, Geronimo flies off towards the camp me and him share with the mutt known as Scrap Metal and the Werepyre Nocturne. After a few minutes, I smell the mutt, meaning Nocturne is right behind him or, "Took you two long enough." I grumble as Nocturne drops beside me and Scrap sliding to a stop on my other side. "Whatever blood sucker. Your toy said the Nightshade was here." Scrap grumbles and I toss the Pegasus the scope. "Next to the bakery, talking to a human." I claim. "Aye, I see him." Scrap growls, tossing the scope back. "And the three of us are at the top of his hit list." I claim and turn to Nocturne, who has a ridiculous grin. "Something funny?" Scrap demands. "No, not really. But I recently received word that father has finally found the perfect queen." Nocturne claims with a grin. "The love sucker? They seem to get along just fine." I say with a snort of amusement. Before either of them can reply, the air drops several degrees before a black vortex opens and a figure exits.

"You only wish, Cornea." the figure, a mare by the voice, says before forming into an Alicorn. "_I _am the Queen of Corruption, Brutalight Sparkle." She claims, the black crystal crown on her head confirming her statement. "Wait, _you're _the thing that deflowered Celestia's pet?" I ask and she nods with a grin. "I am quite envious of you, you know that?" She just grins bigger before turning to Ponyvile. "With that Bio-net they put up after Chrysalis's failed retrieval of her son, none of us will be able to go past Fluttershy's cottage." She says. "So what're we going to do about that?" Scrap asks. "I'm glad you asked. Cornea, Scrap. The two of you need to gather your full family and pack, every member. If needed make more. With them, and every Changeling gathered together, we shall take Equestria. We attack on the Winter Solstice. Nocturne, while I shared a body with Celestia's pet, I managed to hide a single Black Crystal in Ponyvile. Use it to get inside and subdue or kill the Elite." Brutalight orders before entering another black portal.

"We have our orders, shall we move out gentlecolts?" I ask, getting a chuckle from Nocturne and a howl from Scrap. "How long will it take you to gather your full pack ,mutt?" I ask, turning to Scrap. "One month, two tops. When I get to the first small pack, I'll send out runners to my other 13 mini-packs. When we gather, my full pack is over two hundred. And how long will it take you to gather your family?" "It will only take me minutes to alert them, a couple days for all five hundred to gather." I claim before firing a unique flare spell high above the clouds. When it explodes, my Cutie Mark is visible, but only to those I've changed. "Damned Unicorn magic." Scrap growls before running at top speeds northward.

+3rd+

In every town, city, settlement, etc. across Equestria spotters see the flare and rush back to they Vampony their mother chose to lead each small group. At the same time in all of the fifty groups of ten, the spotters say four words, "Mother has summoned us." and in reply, fifty A rank Vamponies shout, "LET'S MOVE!" before from fifty different locations across Equestria, a group of ten ponies flee at top speeds, getting far enough from where they were stationed before they all take to the sky.

+Little Mac+

"You're not going to cover up?" Harmony asks after we had finished the supper dishes and are about to exit. Nope, it's time I stopped hiding what I've become." I reply with a grin before opening the door and walking out, Harmony close on my tail. "Holy sweet Celestia!" Scootaloo shouts as she, AppleBloom, SweetieBelle, Shadow Sky, and Misty Wind rush over to us. "Dude, those are AWESOME!" Shadow exclaims when they reach us. "I've had them for almost two years. I've just kept it a secret from most of you. Only Harmony, ma, pa, Lightening, Vinyl, and Dorliche knew." I explain nervously. "That would explain why you've worn shirts with long sleeves these past couple years?" Sweetie asks. "Dude, why _would_ you keep these a secret?" Scootaloo asks. "One, I'm only eight. Two, I'm an uber genius brain-foal techie. And three, these Bio-Mech installments give me insane boosts in strength." I explain. "How much of ah boost?" AppleBloom asks.

"Pa's strength, times three. Not to mention that inside my hind legs are coils that I can make taunt or loosen at will to deliver devastating kicks. My heart has had an 'installment that makes it beat five times faster, and all my arteries are three times their normal size to allow blood to flow quicker and in more quantities to my legs. The one's on my fore-legs are attached directly to my bones, muscles, and nerves." I explain and their jaws drop. "Anything else you have?" Misty asks. "Currently? No. But actually later today, I'm getting my first distance 'installment': A super micro-hacker chip that will allow me to hack any computer system, firewall, etc. from a distance of up to two hundred feet. Of course, I can already hack any system but having to have to be at the computer is a pain." I explain. As if on key, Lightening lands next to us. "Hay kiddos. You ready for your new 'installment', you little Cyborg?" He asks and I nod before we fly off.


	17. You'll be in My Heart

+3rd-Library+

While at the library with Miss Sparkle, Jecht keeps stealing glances at her but feels bad for doing so. -Why do I feel like this?- He thinks. "Admit it, you've fallen for her." He mumbles under his breath. As Jecht argues with himself, he has no clue that Twilight herself is having the same situation regarding him. -He risked his life to save me and lost the use of his arm for who knows how long.- Twilight thinks, checks starting to turn red. "After what happened, am I really willing to throw my heart at somepony, no, at a human, who might not even remotely feel the same? If not, he might think I'm a freak or something." I mumble before thumping her head lightly against a bookshelf. As the sun starts to move to the afternoon, then evening. Finally, Jecht builds up enough determination and walks over to Twilight. "Uh, Miss Sparkle?" He asks, nervousness starting to show. "Yea Jecht? And please, call me Twilight." She replies with a smile. With butterflies in his gut, he clears his throat before starting over. "Uh Twilight, I was wondering if you'd, um, if you would like to go to the Jamm Session with me here shortly?" As soon as he finishes asking, his palms start to sweat even more.

-Sweet Celestia, he asked me. He asked me!- Twilight thinks and goes to say yes but makes an 'eep.' sound and quickly shuts her jaw, instead nodding. "Well, um, okay. Let's finish putting these books away so we can go." Jecht says and they resume reshelving the books. Without looking, they both reach for the last one at the same time, the physical contact causing both of their faces to light up like a tomato, Jecht quickly going to pull his hand away, only for Twilight to hold it in place. "Wait. Can't you feel them?" She asks, meaning their synchronizing heartbeats, which are returning to normal at the same rate. "Yea, our hearts our in perfect tune." Jecht answers, his violet eyes meeting her lavender pools. Both of their hearts start to beat faster, but remaining in perfect tune.

-He's probably going to cancel our date, but I'm going for it.- Twilight thinks nervously. -I'm probably going to get slapped and loose a friend, but to hell with it.- Jecht thinks. At the same time, they close their eyes and move to kiss the other, their lips meeting in the middle. Both of their hearts become pounding jackhammers with the speed at which they're beating, but neither heart missing a beat and pounding at the same rate. Waiting until the very last second, the two pull away to catch their breathe. After a bit, they realize Jecht's still holding onto Twilight's hoof, her holding onto Jecht's hand. "They're still beating together, aren't they?" Twilight asks, tapping a hoof every time her heart beats. "Yes, they are." Jecht confirms, tapping a finger every beat.

After an agreement not to talk about their synched heart beats, the last book is put up and the two leave the library for the club. When they enter, they find every couple slow dancing, even Klaus and Rarity. looking up to the stage, Jecht sees Thanatos both on the mic and playing an acoustic guitar with Stephan doing his magic with a piano, and Drake on the drums. "Wait right here, I'll be back in a second." Jecht says and makes his way to the stage just as the current song ends. "You showed up. Nice." Thanatos says with a smirk. "Ya, I showed up. Listen could you do You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins next?" Jecht asks and Thantatos's eyebrows go up a bit but he nods. "Can I ask who you're doing this for?" "I'll be dancing with her. And don't say either of our names, alright?" "Got it." Thanatos says before telling Stephan and Drake the next song. "What'd you do?" Twilight asks when Jecht rejoins her. "Alright you couples dancing. The next song is one from where us humans and the Pokemon are from. Phil Collins-You'll be in my Heart." Thanatos says and Jecht grins before pulling Twilight out onto the dance floor, next to Rarity and Klaus, actually. Twilight stands up on her hind hoofs and Jecht holding her hoof with his right hand, moving his left one enough that it's on her hip, her doing the same with him and the guys on the stage start playing.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Twilight asks with a knowing look. "Guilty as charged, ma'am." Jecht replies and they both chuckle, earning interested looks from a few close by.

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

-Now where's our buddy Jecht at?- Thanatos thinks, looking around for him and stopping when he sees him dancing with Twilight. "I don't believe it." He says quietly with a smirk before the next verse.

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

"Where's Twilight at?" Rainbow Dash asks, looking for her friend while sitting at a table with herself, Transcendence, AppleJack, Vinyl, and Octavia. "Found her. And you'll never guess who she's dancing with, either." Vinyl says with a grin. 'Who?" the others at the table ask as one. "Jecht." Vinyl answers and they all jaw drop.

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know, what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong, you gotta be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Jecht. What happened, happened." Twilight says with a sigh. "I don't blame myself for what happened, Twilight. there's a reason I chose this song." "And why's that?" "To quote part of the song: For one so small, You seem so strong. My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more." Jecht says with a smile that Twilight returns before resting her head against his chest, their hearts beating at the same rate, yet his sounding louder because she has her ear against it and letting out a comforted sigh.

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart, you'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say, I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart, I'll be there, always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

"That was request from one here that wanted to remain anonymous, though I will say this. Best of luck you two." Thanatos says, looking at Jecht and Twilight, Twilight smiling, Jecht nodding once with a smile before they make their way to an empty table, one that quickly becomes not empty. "Tell me everything." Rarity says leaning over the table to get as close to Jecht and Twilight as possible. "We ain't," Jecht begins. "Saying anything." Twilight finishes and slides closer to Jecht's side.

* * *

The song is You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins and I'm making it the theme song for JechtxTwilight.

Twilight and Jecht are finally together. And what's up with their synched heartbeats?


	18. Santoryu

+3rd Changeling Kingdom-Time Skip-FortyFive Days+

"We have all our forces ready, Nocturne managed to completely demolish the Bio-Net and get out alive. Cornea's family and Scrap's pack are fully gathered and my Changelings are more than ready! Why must we wait until the Winter Solstice?!" Chrysalis demands, smashing a hoof on the map table. Sombra, Brutalight, Cornea, Scrap, and Nocturne also present. "I must agree with Chrysalis. Why do we have to wait?" Scrap adds, turning to Sombra. "Because this year on the Winter Solstice a rare solar and lunar event will happen. The sun and the moon will only rise halfway over the horizon and each will cast their light over Equestria at the same time making both Luna and Celestia to weak to do much." Sombra begins then turns to Brutalight, who finishes. "And when that happens, for three days, Nightmare Moon shall rise separately from Luna." "What makes you believe that Nightmare Moon will join us?" Cornea asks. "Because we have a bargaining chip in our possession." Sombra claims before a black sphere floats into the room. "Inside of this is something that can give Nightmare Moon her own body. We win, she gets it. But if we loose, I don't think we'll be sealed in stone." Sombra concludes and the same image appears in all of their heads: Shade Hunter taking his sword to their necks.

+Jecht-Ponyvile+

"Today's the day this thing comes off for good." I say as I enter the Medical Ward on the TITANUS, Twilight right beside me. "I know, ever since the Bio-Net went down, getting up on your ship has been a pain." Twilight claims as we pass a window, the TITANUS above the center of town with the other humans taking shifts guarding Ponyvile in our attack vehicles. Stephan having to use his Drill-tank to stop a group of five Tanks from hitting the town. "I know. I wanna get back on the frontlines again. I HATE being idle." I say as we enter a room with a strange device. "What's that?" Twilight asks, indicating the machine. "It's what I'm going to use to remove his cast." Cresselia says as she joins us, using her Psychic instead of magic to activate the machine. " I know the drill." I say putting my arm in the opening. The lid closes and after a few seconds it opens it again and I remove my now free arm. "Well?" Twilight asks. "Feels fine." I reply, stretching my arm before doing ten one handed hand-stand push ups.

"You're free! Now what?" Twilight cheers with a chuckle. "Now, I'm going to go to my room and get some more weapons." I explain before we leave the Med. Ward and back to where my room is. "You can go ahead and come in." I say when Twilight hesitates a second. "How did you fit so many bookshelves in this room?" She asks, looking around. "Well, we had to take the wall down to get them in." I explain, putting on my dual shoulder holster so I can free my right side. "Wait, why do you have three swords? You only have two hands." Twilight asks. "Come on and I'll show you." I claim and we go to the training area and find Shade Hunter killing Holo-Dummies, each kill his weapon transforms. "You know the Santoryu?" Someone asks before Transcendence lands beside us. "Yes, years of training has sharpened my skills." I explain before stepping on a pressure plate and a large sheet of the floor moves aside, a platform raising with a heavily armored, yet stout, robot wielding a Gatling Gun. "Damn it. We gotta get behind the blast shields." Shade claims and hits a blue button, clear blast shields rising from the ground and surrounding myself and the robot.

+3rd+

"Let's see if I can beat my record for killing one of these things." Jecht states, grabbing two of the sword hilts in one hand and the other with his remaining hand. "What's his record?" Twilight asks and Thanatos walks up beside her. "His is thirteen seconds. Mine's nine." He claims with a smug grin. "Start the kill clock." Jecht says and a large clock comes to life with three empty slots and one red zero. "GO!" A voice shouts and the clock starts. Jecht flings his swords up in the air then jumps after them and grabbing one in each hand, the third in his mouth. The robot had managed to get it's gun pointing strait up and the barrel was rotating. "I don't think so. DIVING DEVIL DRILL!" Jecht shouts, each of the swords engulfed in a red glow before he starts to spin rapidly. Slicing through the fire, he slams into the robot and causing and explosion that hits the blast shield, the robot's head slamming into it. "FIVE SECONDS! A NEW SHIP RECORD!" The voice booms and Thanatos falls to his knees. "What about Jecht? Is he alright?" Twilight asks, the blast causing her to worry. "Surprise!" Jecht shouts and hugs Twilight from behind, making her let out a squeaking sound. "Don't do that!" Twilight shouts when he puts her down. "What? Sneak up behind you and make you squeak or make you think I died somehow?" Jecht asks with a grin. "The second one." Twilight replies and jabs him in the gut.


	19. Trailblazer

+Klaus+

For some reason, Little Mac had gathered myself, Jecht, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, and his father in his underground workshop. "The past month and a half, I've been down here working on things for each of you. Jecht, here." He says and tosses Jecht two weapons. "Just as you specified: A double barreled shotgun with reverse serrated blades on both sides extending two feet past the end of the barrel. Test one out." He says and pulls a lever that makes a large wooden dummy drop from the roof. Jecht stabs the dummy in the chest and pulls the trigger, blowing a hole through it. "Thanks Little Macintosh." He says, flipping them over his shoulders where they snap into special holders. "Aunt AppleJack, lift up your lead foreleg." He instructs and AppleJack lifts up her left foreleg, then he slides a metal loop around her leg about halfway up. "It might be a bit heavy when you use it, but go ahead and swing your leg." He instructs, taking a few steps back before she swings from bottom left to top right.

A few inches after she begins the swing, something starts sliding in the object and a blade almost as long as her leg slides out and snaps into place. "Whoa!" She shouts as the extra weight causes her to spin and fall down. "If need be, I could shorten the blade a bit to prevent that." "Naw sugah cube. Ah'll get the hang of it as is." She says and Little Mac shows her how to retract the blade before giving her a strange thing to go around her neck. "Just push the orange button on it." He instructs and she hits it. 'What in tarnation?" She demands when something orange comes out of the neck-thing. However, it quickly forms a suit of metal armor minus a helmet. "Flip your head forward." AppleJack does so and a metallic sound is herd before something unfolds from the back and wraps around her head and hat, the visor in the shape of her Cutie Mark.

"Rainbow Dash, I got something like my Aunt's set, but not quite." He says before putting one of the leg blades on each of her legs and then a similar neck-piece. "To use your blades, you'll have to be in the air." "Right." Rainbow says and flies up a few feet and activating her armor, which is a cyan color but obviously not as sturdy as AppleJack's. She swings her forelegs out and a three foot long and five inch wide sword comes out of each. "Aw yea, I just got beyond 20% Cooler." Rainbow claims with a laugh. "Pa, I know you don't really care for technology much, but please let me put these on you." little Mac pleads, a tray of what looks like one large neck-piece and four smaller ones. "Ah don' like it, but go ahead." Big Mac says with a nod, moving quickly his son puts the five pieces on before pointing to the red button on the neck-piece. upon activation, all five parts adding to the red metal that forms his armor, the helmet automatically being put on. "Stomp your front hoofs." Big Mac nods before raising up a couple inches and slamming into the ground.

Out of two holes near the shoulders eject five feet long pointed metal rods that spiral out into dangerously sharp jousting lances. "Now your back hoofs." After stomping his back hoofs, the lances return to their slots and around his legs more metal slides down and locks into place forming a shield-like wall around his legs. A large shield forms in front and it drops to the ground but right before hitting the ground it slides back and goes around his legs and locks to the back. "What in the hay is a 'Momentum Charge'?" Big Mac asks. "In the defensive form, you have a meter called 'Momentum Charge'. As long as you keep moving forward the charge will build. When it's fully charged you say the word that activates it and it'll form a temporary barrier completely around you and making you temporarily invulnerable." "An' what's tha word?" "'Eeyup'." This makes the entire group chuckle a bit before Little Mac is in front of me with a neck-piece and a strange coils.

"I know you have personal grudge against Chrysalis, but you'll have to put that aside for now. You're trying to prove yourself. Leave your past behind you and focus on the future." He says before I press the button. Instead of my armor matching my coat color, it's white with gold trim. "The armor represents your desire to forge your own way in life. Your will and want for a brighter future for all. And the weapon for the trailblazer in you." He says before openings appear in the sides and several robotic arms quickly build two large flamethrowers. After we all deactivate our armor and weapons we leave, me making a beeline for the Boutique.


	20. Devil's Desire

+3rd-Dusk-Library+

"It must be strange with Spike gone." Jecht states, looking around the Spike-less library. "The Princesses often call on him to help in the archives. But he'll only be gone for a week or so." Twilight replies as Jecht unarms himself, placing the two Shotgun Skewers, his three katana blades, and two pistols next to the door, this act catching Twilight's attention. "That's strange." "What is Twilight?" "What you just did. I've never seen you remove your weapons. Are you okay?" "I just feel at peace here, you know? Like, nothing bad will happen." He explains with a relaxed sigh and sitting down, Twilight getting up on the couch next to him and resting her head on his leg like she normally does when they're the only ones. "The breeze feels nice." Twilight says and turns her head to the open window, the wind blowing through her mane and the fur on her chest.

"Can you smell that?" Jecht asks when a strange scent reaches his nose. "Smell what?" Twilight replies, turning to look at him. "I'm not sure, it smells like, lavender." He claims looking around. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Twilight quickly claims with a nervous smile, her cheeks starting to redden. "...Must've been my imagination." Jecht says after quickly analyzing Twilight's face and confirming two things: That she was lying, as well as the source of the smell. -Is it so strong that a human nose can smell it?- Twilight asks herself, remembering a book about human anatomy she read in their ship's library.

After an awkward silence that stretches on for almost two minutes, Jecht decides to change the subject. "Did you see what Little Mac gave Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Big Mac, and Klaus?" He asks. Grateful for the change of subject, Twilight mentally sighs in relief before saying, "Yes. He's the third smartest citizen in Equestria. Second is myself, and Dorliche holds the title of 'Equestria's Smartest'." She explains. "Beautiful _and _a big brain? I am not worthy of such a gift." Jecht states, covering his eyes. Twilight chuckles before her furry lips connect with his. -There it is again.- Jecht thinks when the lavender scent reaches his nose again, but stronger.

Unknown to the couple, a figure was standing outside and watching them. If one were to look directly at her, they'd see nothing unusual. "Now that's hot." Cornea says, licking her lips. She had snuck into Ponyvile the day before, using her illusions to hide her form and cover any noise she makes. "Let's see if I can push it forward some." She states before her horn glows pink as she cast a spell on Twilight and Jecht that greatly increases their desire for one another. "Thank me later." Cornea says before, with a wink, she walks down an alley. After she drops her illusions, she passes a corner and a Pegasus with a dark blue coat shoves her against a wall. "Well, well, well, it must be my lucky day." He chuckles with a grin. Silently cursing herself for being caught off-guard, she quickly throws up an illusion that blocks out sight and sound in a dome-like shape before speaking. "Listen bub, I'm kinda in a hurry. So if you were going to try and rape me, I've got something to tell you." She says and catches him off-guard.

"I'm never the bitch." She claims before, with unnatural speed, pins him against the wall and holds him there with one hoof. "What, what the? Help!" He shouts out, already panicking. "Don't bother yelling for help, nopony can hear you." She claims before licking her lips. "But it has been a couple days since I last fed, and you look delicious." "What, what are talking about?" "I hope you've enjoyed your life, cause it's about to end." Cornea claims before, with two hits to his torso, breaks every rib and drops him to the ground. Putting her mouth next to his ear, she whispers, "Yes, scream for me." Before hitting him in the torso again, this time two of his ribs tearing through his fur and skin. "What _are_ you?!" He demands, his vision starting to go fuzzy around the edges. "Your worst nightmare turned reality." She says before ripping open his chest and shoving her muzzle in it, her fangs sinking into his heart and rips it out, blood soaking her face. "Such a strong heart, this should keep me satisfied for now." She says around the heart before opening her mouth further and, using her tongue, pushes it down her throat whole. "Time to leave my calling card for that damned hunter." She says with a snicker before sinking her six barbed fangs into the dead pony's neck.

* * *

And there you have it. Cornea's a twisted bitch, isn't she?

Cornea: You look rather delectable...

Me: *knocks her out with a frying pan to the face* Nope.


	21. ET Phone Home

+Jecht+

When we stop kissing to catch our breathe, I take the time to look into her large lavender eyes and see something new, something spark. Our lips meet again, hearts beating fast, and I feel her tongue against my mouth, which I open. Without looking, I can guess she's probably blushing. -Then again, I probably am, too.- I think as our tongues explore each others mouth for a few minutes. When we separate this time, a trail of saliva connects us. "Damn it." I grumble when my communicator beeps in the pattern for an emergency. "You alright Jecht? Sound out of breath." Drake asks. "I'm fine, what's the emergency?" "Oh, right. We've managed to contact home!" He shouts and my eyes grow. "I'll be at the ship soon." I say and hang up. "I herd and I'm coming as well." Twilight says and I nod before rearming myself and opening the door for her, shutting it after I leave.

"Took you long enough. Come on." Stephan says when we arrive at the ship. "So seven years have passed since we left?" I hear Drake's voice ask. "Yea, and although you guys aren't here, things have been calm world-wide." I hear a female voice reply. "Julie? Is that you?" I ask and enter the room with Twilight. "Hay punk! How's it been?" She asks with a laugh then sees Twilight and her jaw drops. "You're in _that _dimension? Ever since our dimensions joined, I've come to love My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!" She shouts and Zoey, Thanatos' friend, pushes Julie out of the way. 'Princess Twilight Sparkle! Oh sweet Celestia!" She gasps and faints. "I was a fan of the show as well, then I was pulled here nine years ago." Transcendence claims as he enters the room, followed by AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. "And let me tell, there's things not in the show that would blow your mind." He adds before the Elite, Shade, Dr. Stein, Leere, and lastly, Klaus.

"What's a Changeling doing there?" Julie asks with a distrustful look. "Klaus has already proven his loyalty." Rainbow Dash quickly says, sticking up for him. "He's saved my life." Rarity says with a smile. "And I would give mine to protect you." Klaus adds with a nod. "Klaus's loyalty is unquestionable, but that's not important. What is important though is that the Equestrians are on the brink of war against the Changeling Nation and whatever Sombra can bring to the table." Thanatos says, leaning against a wall. "Sombra? But wasn't he destroyed?" Zoey asks, somehow fully conscious. "Corruption can never really be destroyed, temporarily contained yes, but never fully destroyed." Twilight says, looking down. "But there are those to fight it, especially to protect those they love." I add, smiling at Twilight, who looks up and smiles back.

"Hmmm." Julie says, eyeing us. "What are you guys going to do?" Zoey asks worriedly. "We will fight." Stephan growls and punches a wall. "Yea! We ain't goin down easy!" AppleJack shouts with a nod. "Plus the Council, although in new forms, can use their moves." Drake says and Kyogre rushes in. "Everyone! Mewtwo's managed to return to his normal form!" She claims excitedly. "We'll talk later. Bye." Drake says excitedly and cuts the transmission and we all follow Kyogre. "Alright, tell us again how you reverted." Arceus says to the feline-like Legendry. "I focused on two things. One: The desire to keep the Equestrians free. Two: The desire to return home. All of you should be able to do it, and this as well." Mewtwo explains and turns back into a pony, then his normal form again. "You should retain the ability to transform back into your current forms as well." He adds.

+Shade+

"What's this pressure I feel?!" I demand, looking around until my gaze lands on the group of glowing ponies. Suddenly they all start to grow exponentially, several roaring. "Amazing!" Stein shouts when the roaring stops. In place of the ponies are creatures of various sizes, shapes, and colors, some massive, some very small, others human sized, but all obviously possessing great powers. "What in Equestria?!" Leere shouts, startled, and takes several steps back. "Mewtwo, once again your intellect has saved us." A large white-gold pony creature says with a nod. "So Dorliche. Care for a rematch now?" A large red one asks with a grin while cracking his neck. "I'd still wipe the floor with you, Groudon." Dorliche replies, also grinning. "Save it for later, I smell a recent death." A large black, red, and golden six-legged dragon claims, looking around until he stops, facing in the direction of Twilight's home. "That way." He says before, without moving his wings, rises off the ground and floats in that direction.

"Sweet Celestia!" Stein exclaims when we find the mutilated stallion. "Who would've done this?" Vinyl asks, horrified. "No way. She can't be here!" I claim before making my getting close to the body and examining the wounds. "You know who it was?" Lightening asks. "Just as I feared. It _is_ her." I say when I find the six puncture wounds in his neck. "Who did it?" Leere asks. "She's been at the top of my list for almost thirteen years. The only S+ Rank Vampony I've ever hunted: Cornea, or her nick-name, 'Devil's Desire.' She was here recently as well." I say, standing up.

* * *

The Legendries have returned to their normal forms.

Fluttershy: yay.

Me: And they've managed to contact home!

Drake: FUCK YEA!

Me: And they've learned of Cornea's presence.

Cornea: And what're they going to do about it?


End file.
